Surviving Courtland High: Sand Sibs Style
by pink-mutant14
Summary: When the San Sibs are sent to our world they must learn to overcome high school, evil headphone, and more. All while living with a psycho Goth and her tomboy sister. Will they survive? Probably not! Comleted! SEQUEL'S UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Description:**

**When the Sand Siblings are mysteriously transported into a house in our world, they will be faced against high school snobs, evil headphones, demonic bus rides, and all while living whith a psychotic Goth girl and her violent tomboy sister. Will they survive? Not if these authors have anything to say about it!**

**Author's Note:**

**Lynn-Hiya! Wow, this is my first fanfic, yay me! I'm a little hyper right now so, um, yaaaa, I have no clue!!!!**

**Liza- They don't care if you're hyper! Please excuse my sister, she's an idiot.**

**Lynn- Ya, well, I'm typing, HAH.**

**Liza- or are you?**

**Lynn- am I?**

**Liza- sigh Pinkmutant14 doesn't own Naruto. We do, however, own ourselves. **

**Lynn- I also claim temporary insanity while writing this. It's all her fault points to Liza she made me do it!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter One (how creative, we know)

In the small town of Courtland, young children were enjoying their first night of freedom from school. It was early January and many kids were talking on the phone with friends, painting each others nails, or simply relaxing after a long week of school. That is, except for the Haswell girls. Because for these girls, Saturdays were a battle over some feel good save-some-cute-animal-from-abuse show, or the extremely corny dubbed version of Naruto. Although Lyn didn't care much for the dubbed version (she usually just watched the subbed version online), tonight was different.

"Hurry, it's almost on!"

"Wait, we still have ten minutes"

"But we might miss something"

"But I want to see if their able to find a home for Sparky"

The impatient blond sighed as she flopped on the bed. Normally she wouldn't care about missing the first five second of the show. Normally she would let her sister cheer for the abused dog to find a home. But tonight wasn't normal.

"Come on, Lizzy, pleeeease! You can see a homely dog get a sappy family any day of the week. The Sand Sibs are going to be on Naruto!"

The small brunette looked up at her big sister. The blond smiled. There were two things that her sister hated more than anything: being called Lizzy instead of Liza, and people making fun of sick, poor, or homeless animals. The are many more things that annoyed the evil preteen ( such as being called a preteen when she's 13) but they all seemed to relate back to Lynn. Yep, all the poor girls problems and pet peeves were her sisters doing.

"Lynn, the Sand Sibs are not REAL. If you miss five second of fangirl squealing over Gaara and Kankuro, you can watch it on your computer."

Lynn frowned at her sister. She wasn't so much a fangirl as a psycho who love the two anime boys' bloody and violent fighting styles. The 14 year old sighed, again, and started twirling her pink streaked hair.

"Two minutes."

"Just change the channel."

Lynn squealed in delight at her sisters defeat and quickly punched in the channel number for Cartoon Network. Liza glared at the TV. She despised her sister beating her almost as much as she hated the corny dubbed episodes of Naruto.

"Can I go on your computer?"

"Huh, ya, sure." The blond said. She was already lost too the brain draining machine that was the TV. Liza swore her sister

Liza sighed (Yes, we do sigh this much.) as she violently shook the mouse on her sisters computer. Lynn was to lazy and/ or impatient to shut her computer off, so she left it on almost all day. After closing down countless Naruto amv's and Fanfics, Liza began typing to her BFF(I feel so preppy) Callie.

"WHY WON"T THEY SHOW ANY BLOOD FOR KANKURO"S IRON MAIDEN ATTACK" Lyn screamed to her sister while consciously trying not to curse (something to do with a New Years resolution they all made).

"Because we live in a politically correct society were everything is censored. Why don't you just watch the Japanese Subbed version online?"

Just as Lynn was about to answer the pointlessly obvious question (A/N if that makes sense to anyone let me know) she was interrupted by a flash of light from the TV.

"What did you DO!?!?!"

"NOTHING!"

"YOU DID SOMETHING!"

A few seconds later, a thick screen of smoke covered the whole room. Lynn squinted her eyes but couldn't even see an inch in front of her. _Did I blow up the TV again?_ The pink haired Goth thought to herself._ And why aren't the smoke alarms going off. Oh, right, my room doesn't have any smoke alarms. Stupid basement._ "Ow..." Lynn muttered to herself as she stood up. "Lizzy!" Lynn shouted.

"I'm over here."

"Where?"

"WHERE DO YOU THINK?! I'M BY YOUR COMPUTER!!"

"No, need to shout."

As Lynn made her way to what she thought was the computer, she bumped into an object in the middle of the room. No, not an object, a PERSON!_ Lizzy?_ Lynn thought hopefully. But as the smoke cleared, Lynn didn't see a tiny thirteen year old brunette. Instead, she saw a raccoon looking boy with blood red hair and a tattoo on his forehead.

"What the –

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**

**Lynn-YAY, all done. Sooo, tell us what you think and Pleeeeease review.**

**Liza- She thinks she's so clever with her cliffy- that- isn't- really- a- cliffy- ending. Everyone knows what's gonna happen.**

**Me- Shoosh! You'll spoil it!**

**Liza- Wever.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Me: Did ya'all miss me!! **

**Liza: Probably not.**

**Me:frowns Anywho, I was just wondering why no one reviewed. **

**Liza: Because no one likes you.**

**Me: YOU'RE SO MEAN TO MMMEEEEEEE! Thank you for those who actually read our story, you rock! (But please review.)**

**Liza: DON'T PRESSURE THEM!!!! And stop butchering the English language.**

**Me: Make me!**

**Liza: sighs pink-mutant14 doesn't own Naruto. If she did, it would be violent, boring, and no one would watch it.**

**Me: Yeppers!**

**Liza: Shut up and start the story.**

**Me: Oklie Doklie!**

**Liza:sighs**

**Chapter Two** (another great chapter name! we're just creative geniuses)

Lynn stared at up at the raccoon like boy. She couldn't help but stare. After all, it's not every day Sabaku no Gaara appears in you're room. Lynn clutched her head and tried to calm down. It didn't work._ This isn't real. This isn't real. THIS ISN'T REAL!! This CAN'T be real! Gaara isn't a real person, he's an imaginary character from an imaginary land. You probably just hit your head when you fell. Yep.That's what happened. _

"Who are you…"

Lynn's head bolted up. His voice. _There's no doubt about it, he's definitely real. Or is he. Can illusions talk? If they could, what would they say? Probably something like "Hey stupid, I'm not real!" That would be funny._

"I asked you a question." (Technically, it sounded more like an order, but Lynn wasn't about to correct him.)

Now, although Lynn had every intention of answering his question, her brain had other plans. For Lynn's brain (who she named Carly for those of you who care), hated her. Why? Probably because she named it Carly. Who knows? But for some reason, she wanted revenge. So Carly decided the best way to make Lynn pay was to make her mess up in front of a psycho killer. So instead of telling Mr. Psycho Raccoon boy her name (Which you're never supposed to do kiddies), poor Lynn blurted out:

"Marshmallow!"

_That's what she gets! _Carly thought, satisfied with her work (After this, Lynn disowned Carly.).

**Gaara's POV** ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara stared at the bizarre girl. Although Gaara wasn't exactly "sane", or "normal", or "considered human", he was still taken back by the girl's weird comment.

"Your name is, um, Marshmallows?"

Marshmallow stared at him for second. Then, she spoke. Kind of.

"Yes… um, no, wait."

Marshmallow breathed in.

"MynamesLynnIhaveayoungerbrotherandsisterwhosesittingbythecomputerovertherenexttoyourbrotherandsisterwhoarereallyscareyandyourkindofscarytoobutinacoolemokindofwayso-

This continued for about twenty minutes, but this is the point were Gaara tuned out. As Lynn babbled on about everything on earth (including Carly), Gaara looked at his new environment. The walls of the room were dark red while the carpet was black as night._ Well, that's an interesting color combination._ Gaara thought. Across the room was a poster of a pale hand holding a bleeding heart-like-thing. The poster also said, in white letters, "American Idiot". Next to the bizarre poster was fake crow perched on the end of a wooden ledge. Everything else looked somewhat normal, except for the fake skulls on each bed post (Or, at least, Gaara hoped they were fake). In front of the computer was a small girl, not much younger than him, with brunette hair. _Whoever these girls are- _Gaara thought. – _Their insane._

**Back to Whoever's POV**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Liza stared at her sister as she continued her rant of useless, wikipedia worthy, information. _Great, now even people in different dimensions think she's a nut! _

"Excuse me, but do you know where we are?"

Liza looked up at Gaara's brother, Kankuro, as he spoke. He sounded less annoyed than Gaara and more, um, curious. That made Liza so relieved.

"You're in Courtland, New York. More specifically, you're in the basement of my house on 193 Brodie Street, Courtland, New York. I'm Liza and the weirdo's my older sister, Lynn."

"Hello, I'm Kankuro. That's my younger brother, Gaara, and this is my older sister, Temari"

_I Know._

"Pleased to meet you!"

Kankuro smiled before turning to Temari.

"Sooooo, do you think we're in another dimension?"

"Possibly, although I'm not sure how we got here. Any ideas?"

Temari's two brothers shook their heads. She sighed. For a few seconds, while Temari tried to think of a plan, everything was silent. Except Lynn, who was now listing all the colors she knew in Spanish (it wasn't a very long list). Finally, Kankuro decide to speak.

"What are we supposed to do now?"

His two siblings shrugged. Liza looked at the three of them, a huge smile forming on her face.

"You can stay here!"

The Three ninjas stared at her in disbelief. I mean, who lets people from another dimension stay with them? Lynn even stopped mid rant to stare at Liza.

"What?"

"Really? Are you sure?"

"What?!?"

"Of course I'm sure!"

"What?!?!"

"Wow, thanks!"

WHAT?!?!?!"

Liza looked at her sister. She could no longer ignore the growing amounts of question and exclamation marks in her "whats".

"What do you mean what?"

Lynn opened her mouth and then closed it. Liza had known she wouldn't say anything with the Sand Siblings right there.

"Excuse us." Lynn said before dragging her sister out of the room and away from the three psychos- I mean, ninjas.

"Liza, what are you thinking!?!"

"I'm thinking that three of the coolest Naruto characters EVER are in our house! This is a great opportunity to get to know them, and I'm not going to miss out on it because you're a paranoid psycho! Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

She was joking, right?

"Do I really need to answer that?"

"Yes."

"One: they're not real. Two: They think they're real. And three: even if they are real, their psychotic!"

Lynn sighed. For some reason, she knew Liza saw the three anime characters the as poor, confused, homeless little puppies, like Sparky! Only they weren't cute puppies, they were highly skilled ninjas who wouldn't hesitate to kill them.

"Come ooooonnnnnnnn! They're a lot better since they fought and saved Konoha.And you can't just kick them out; they have no place to go! Even YOU aren't THAT heartless. PPPPPPPPlllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeessssssss-

"Alright, just…stop doing THAT."

"So we can stay?"

The girls turned around to see Kankuro poking his head out the door. _When did he get here? _ Lynn thought, not that it really mattered.

"Fine."

"HOORAY!" the two teens shouted in unison, getting Gaara and Temari's attention.

"But there will be rules"

Sighs and groans erupted from around the room. Lynn ignored it.

"Rule Number One: Don't go upstairs. Ever. If my parents found out about you guys, they'd kill us. Rule Number Two: Don't go near my computer. And Rule Number Three: DON'T. TOUCH. MY. IPOD. Are we clear?"

"…"

"Good."

Liza jumped up and glomped the three ninjas.

"This is so GREAT! Well, if my sisters done with her 'house rules', I would like to officially welcome you three to Courtland!"

**A/N:**

**Lynn: Wow, I typed a lot.**

**Liza: Congratulations.**

**Lynn: sticks my tongue out Well, this marks the end of chapter two. YAY!**

**Liza: And for those who care, Carly is no longer with us.**

**Lynn: My new brain is Carly II!**

**Liza: So creative.**

**Lynn: Alright, please review. If you don't, I'll be a paranoid freak like I was all this week!**

**Liza: It's true. I had to force her to type this. **

**Lynn: WE would like to thank ****Kakakashi girl 15 and Mishuky for reading. So, um, Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lynn: YAAAAAAY, third chapter! WOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!!!!!!**

**Liza: You good now?**

**Lynn: One moment… WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHH!!!!!!**

**Liza:-sigh-**

**Lynn: All right, I'm good! My sister and I would like to thank ****Kakakashi girl 15, Subuku no Jess, moonchild524 for reviewing! YAAAAAAAAY!!! You guys are sooooooooooooooooooo awesome!**

**Kankuro: I would like to thank Kakakashi girl 15's computer for being one of my fans!**

**Liza: I suppose SOMEONE has to be.**

**Kankuro: You're so mean to me!- Starts crying in his emo corner-**

**Gaara: Lynn, why are you including us in the author's note?**

**Lynn: to do the disclaimer!**

**Temari: That's why you have us here!!!!**

**Lynn: Ummmmmmm… Yep!**

**Temari: Oh, okay.**

**Lynn: Than on three. One, two-**

**Sand Sibs: pink-mutant14 doesn't own Naruto.**

**Gaara: Thankfully.**

**Lynn: I heard that!**

**Gaara: - Hides behind Temari-**

**Liza: Can you start the story now.**

**Lynn: I forgot you were still here.**

**Liza: JUST START THE STORY!**

**Lynn: Aye, aye Captain!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Three (One day, I will think of a name for these chapters! Maybe)**

Monday, January 14, 2008:

"Beep, Beep, Beep, Bee-

Lynn rolled over in her bead. _Maybe if I keep my eyes closed, it'll stop._

"Beep, Beep, BEEP, BEEP, BE-

"Sand Coffin!"

Lynn shot straight up and grabbed Gaara's arm.

"Don't kill Azalea!"

"Do you name EVERYTHING?"

"Yes, but that's not the point."

Lynn calmed down and released Gaara's arm as he put the sand away. Although he didn't show it, Gaara was relieved his jutsus still worked. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Lyn decided to wake up Kankuro. So the Pink haired one began pelting the puppet master with anything she could throw (which was pretty much everything she could reach). Finally, Kankuro sat up.

"What?"

"Rise and shine sleeping… you."

Kankuro glared at the girl as Gaara tried to keep from laughing (After all, he did have reputation). Lynn rolled her eyes at the two boys before turning towards Temari. "Should we wake her-

"NO!"

Lynn jumped slightly at the boys' reaction. In all her time watching Naruto, Lynn had never seen Garra afraid of anything, never mind a sleeping his sleeping sister. Oh well, learn something new every day.

"Hey Lynn"

Lynn laughed to herself before looking up at Gaara (Lynn is a W.I.T.C.H. fan).

"Yes Gaara?"

"Why did that thing-

"Azalea."

-Right, why did 'Azalea' go off before?"

"To wake me up."

"Does it do that all the time?"

"No only during the school week."

Lynn sat there fro a minute._ I know I'm forgetting something. _

…3…

…2…

…1…

"SCHOOL!!!!!"

Lynn jumped out of her bed so fast she almost knocked the two Suna boys over.

"HowcouldIhaveforgottenschool,IblameGaarastupidemoannoyinghotraccoonwannabeAzaleamurderin-

"Are you okay?"

Lynn walked past the boys and ran into the bathroom. Five minutes later, the dramatic teen immerged from the bathroom fully dressed. She continued to check things off her mental list while the two ninjas stared at her like she had two heads. Finally, she turned towards the brothers.

"I don't have much time (drama queen), so listen closely: My mom heads to work at eight, so after that you guys can watch TV if you want. Don't go upstairs, don't touch my computer, and don't even BREATHE near my iPod. Understood?"

"…"

"…"

"Good enough. Now, be good little ninjas and don't kill anyone!"

Lynn thought for a second." On second thought, kill whoever you want, just DON'T wreck my room. Buh bye."

And with those inspirational words, Lynn was off.

The two boys looked at each other. Kankuro laughed nervously.

"Pinkie scares me…. a lot."

Gaara nodded and sat down on the bed. For once in his life, Gaara missed the desert.

...HaHaYouSillyPeopleYouThoughtWeWereDoneHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaImGoodNow…

Lynn looked at Liza. Liza looked at Lynn. Callie looked at the sky (Probably waiting for the mother ship). You see (or maybe you don't, who knows. Right, I'll stop now.) Lynn had just finished telling Liza about what she calls the 'Azalea incident'. Needless to say, Liza wasn't too concerned. This, of course, only frustrated Lynn further.

"Don't you know what this means?!?"

"That you REALLY need to stop naming everything?"

"Well, yes, but it also means that they can't be trusted."

"You're over reacting.'

"Yes, but that's not the point!"

"Yes it is!"

"When I was little, aliens gave me voices!"

Lynn stared at Callie while Liza laughed hysterically. Callie and Liza had been best friends for the last five years. Why, Lynn wasn't quite sure, but the girl was a little, well-

"My feet taste like blueberries!"

Like that.

Lynn let out a sigh of relief once she saw her bus. She was just being paranoid, right? RIGHT? WHY WON"T YOU ANSWER?!?!?!?!!!!!!!!! ANSWER ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now we go to the San Sibs!

It was 8:30 and the Sand Brothers were currently doing, well, nothing really. Kankuro was flipping through the TV channels while Gaara poured a bowl of Cheerio's. How exciting.

"Boring, boring, boring, wait… nope, it's boring."

Gaara sighed and threw a bowl of cereal down in front of his brother.

"Here."

"What's this?"

"I don't know, but it's supposed to lower cholesterol."

"So?"

Gaara looked at his older brother. "So eat it, you could probably stand to lower your cholesterol."

"Do you even know what cholesterol is?"

Gaara stood there. Honestly, there were a lot of things Gaara didn't know that he should. So, he sat down and started eating. Cue the awkward silence…More silence… MORE SILENCE…And THAN:

"Do you think we should wake Temari up?"

"I'm awake."

"Oh, never mind than."

More awkward silence. Honestly, the three of them didn't really 'hang out' much when they weren't on a mission. Actually, they didn't even hang out when they were on missions. When they DID hang out, it was usually like this. What can I say; they weren't a really close family. Oh well, back to the story!

"…"

"…"

"Boring."

After about Ten more channels and twenty more 'borings' from Kankuro, a fight (inevitably) broke out between the two eldest Sand sibs. Gaara, who was used to his siblings' out bursts, kept eating his cereal. Than, he saw it. IT was a metallic pink colored Skullcandy headphone connected to Lynn's iPod. Gaara was drawn to the shiny pink object.

"Guys, what's this?"

"Gaara DON'T!"

Gaara and Temari stared at Kankuro. "Why not?"

Kankuro looked uncomfortable. "Because, Pinkie told us not to touch anything, remember? And she yells a lot and uses too many exclamation marks and keeps commenting about the story to much and is probably annoying her readers."

Gaara chose to ignore his brother and carefully slipped on the headphones. After a few minutes of trying every single button, Gaara finally managed to get the iPod to turn on (YAY HIM!!-Starts clapping her hands like an airhead-).

Now, unfortunately for Gaara, Lynn Loved to drown out Liza by turning up her iPod. It was also unfortunate that Lynn's favorite band happened to be Green Day. You can probably guess what happened. Or, maybe you can't. It doesn't really matter, because I'm about to tell you anyway.

Soooo, When Gaara hit play, all he heard being blasted into his eardrums was:

"DON'T WANNA BE AN AMERICAN IDIOT!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Gaara threw the headphones across the room and clutched his head in agony. For at that exact moment, Gaara could feel the presence of Shukaku for the first time in months. Scared about what might happen if Shukaku was released in this world, Gaara felt he had no choice. Quickly, he summoned his sand.

"Sand Coffin."

Kankuro and Temari watched in horror as Gaara destroyed Lynn's precious headphones (which she named Edger for whatever reason). Kankuro sighed.

"Gaara, you are soooo dead."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lynn: The suspense, IT'S KILLING ME!**

**Liza: What suspense?**

**Lynn: SHOOSH! **

**Liza:-Rolls her eyes like she's better than me-**

**Lynn: Okay, so I'm gonna try to get the next Chappie up before the end of this week! So, um, Review and tell us what you thought. Or ask us a question. Or just say hi, I'll take anything.**

**Liza: You know, their probably afraid of you.**

**Lynn: I Know! Thanks again to Kakakashi girl 15, Subuku no Jess, and moonchild524 for reviewing! You guys have no clue how much it means to us. HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Lynn: I am soooooo sorry I didn't update last week, my teachers are slamming me with assignments. BAD TEACHERS!**

**Liza: Ignore her, she's losing it.**

**Lynn: AM NOT! – Sits in the corner rocking back and forth- **

**Liza: This is just sad.**

**Lynn: I'm good now! We would like to thank Kakakashi girl 15 for continuing to review on our story. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!**

**Liza: Start the story.**

**Lynn: You got it!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter… WHAT CHAPTER ARE WE ON! Oh yah, Chapter Four. Cool!**

The Sand Siblings stared at the headphones for a little while, hoping they would magically fix themselves. After that, they panicked. After they calmed down, they carefully pieced it back together and hoped Lynn wouldn't notice. Yep, three powerful ninjas and THAT was their best plan. Frightening.

While the Sand Siblings tried to make the room look normal, The girls were getting off the bus. Lynn hated the bus, and school… and people. Liza, who was normally in the same mood, was practically skipping to the front door of the girls' house. Why? Because she had two hot anime guys in their basement! Even her tomboy mind could see that. Lynn was to emo and obsessed with her room to care.

"Will you at least crack a smile; you're beginning to scare me."

"…"

"Come on Lynn, WE HAVE GAARA IN OUR BASEMENT! AND KANKURO! And Temari."

Lynn smiled at her sister. "Now who's the fangirl."

Liza laughed and opened the door. Both the girls' parent were at work today. Their younger brother, John, was still in school, which meant the house was actually quiet for once. Well, except for the random TV's that the family always left on.

Lynn immediately opened the door to the basement and walked down to the room. Lynn was about to open the door when Liza grabbed her arm.

"Knock first."

"It's my room!"

"But it's not polite to just barge in on someone."

"I don't care, it's still my room!"

Lynn opened the door (much to Liza's disappointment) ant walked inside the room. She looked around to see the three Suna natives sitting next to each other watching TV. Kankuro looked up and smiled at the girls.

"Hello girls. We're just sitting here. Watching TV. Definitely not breaking any rules or anythi- OW!"

Temari flicked her brother's ear while Gaara kept his gaze fixed on Lynn. _Please don't see the headphones. I beg you, please don't-_

"Cool, so than I guess I'll just put my music on while we introduce you to the worst thing we have in our dimension, homework."

Kankuro, Temari, and even Gaara, held their breathes as The pink haired Goth walked over to her iPod. Liza ignored the sudden tension in the air and took out her home work. She was sure it was simply a figment of her-

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HEADPHONES!!!!"

-imagination. So much for that idea. The three ninja, who looked slightly scared, watched the Goth girl for a second. Everything was completely silent. At first, Lynn looked ready to kill. After a few more minutes, the girls face lost all emotion. This scared Gaara even more than seeing her angry. Why? Because when she was like this, Gaara had no clue what to anticipate. Everything was unpredictable.

After what felt like hours, Lynn walked out of the room, gently shutting the behind her. No one moved. No even dared to breathe. The whole room stared at the door in an awkward silence. The Sand Siblings looked at Liza.

"This is bad."

"It is?'

Liza nodded. "She was really paranoid all day, but now… I'm not quite sure."

Liza sat on the floor for a few more minutes before getting up and following her sister. More silence. Finally, Temari looked at her younger brothers and sighed. "better start packing."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Kankuro woke up to Gaara standing over him. "What?"

"I think Pinkie hates me. She wasn't in her room last night, and she wasn't here this morning either."

Kankuro was sighed. Ever since his brother had become friends with some of the Leaf Ninja, he had been trying to get people to like him. Kankuro knew that letting Shukaku take him over, again, was frustrating. Poor Gaara.

"If it makes you feel any better Gaara, I think she hates all of us."

It didn't really make him feel better at all, but he pretended it did so he wouldn't have to hear any more of Kankuro's "advice". Gaara and Kankuro watched TV until Temari woke up to make them breakfast.The two brothers were convinced that, somehow, their sister even managed to make the simple bowls of cereal taste bad.

The three ninja remained silent all day, occasionally speaking to ask Kankuro to change the channel. The Sand Sibs finally heard footsteps upstairs at about three thirty. The three braced themselves as they heard the girls arguing outside the door. Finally, Lynn walked inside the room.

With a bag.

"What's that?"

"A bag."

Gaara mentally slapped himself for that one. Seriously Gaara, you've got to know to be more specific by now.

"A bag of what?" There you go!

Lynn dropped the bag in front of Gaara. Behind her, Liza was struggling to enter the room with two other bags. Once she was finally inside, Liza placed the two bags in front of Kankuro and Temari.

"Open."

The three siblings acted like good little ninjas and obeyed the psycho known as Lynn/Pinkie. Once the three ninjas managed to open their bags, they found…

"Clothes?"

Lynn nodded. Once again, it was kind of a DUH statement. Man, Gaara was really out of it today.

"Why does mine have a skirt?" Kankuro asked. _Seriously, why do people always think I'm gay! So I can control puppets, so can plenty of people! Right? _

"Sorry, you got Temari's bag on accident on accident."

Kankuro sighed in relief as he switched bags with Temari. Gaara looked back at Lynn. "So, what's up with the clothes?"

Lynn smiled and held out three letters. "My sister and I have decided that you three can't be trusted to live here alone. So from now on, you three are students at Courtland High."

The three ninja stared at Lynn in disbelief.

"We're WHAT!"

Lynn shrugged. "It was either that or we were gonna kick you guys out. We flipped a coin."

"I'm still confused. We're WHAT!!!!"

Lynn yawned, still smiling, and walked over to the light switch.

"You guys should get some sleep. After all, you all have school tomorrow."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lynn: YAAAAAAY, I feel happy now! For once, I actually enjoyed a chapter!**

**Liza: Well, you finally scared the sand sib's. **

**Lynn: Liza's too lazy to CAPITALIZE anything!**

**Liza: One of us has to be.**

**Lynn: SOOOOOO, tell us what you thought and review. YAY REVIEWING! See you next week. Or will I…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**

**Lynn: HIIIIIIIIIIII! WOW, I feel so happy about last weeks Chapter! YAAAAAAAAAY! Unfortunately, Liza's being SUPER annoying today (that time of month? I don't know, nor do I really care). And since I'm the main (and really only) author I kicked her out of this weeks Author's Note. Maybe if she calms down, she'll be back later. Anywho, I've decided to replace her with Gaara!**

**Gaara: I'm thrilled…**

**Lynn: I know you are, but what am I! HAH!!!**

**Gaara: Whatever. You and your sister fight a lot, huh.**

**Lynn: SHE THREW MY HAIRDRYER BECAUSE I ASKED HER TO PUT IT AWAY! Than she called me a moron… Several times! –Goes off on a rant about the fact that Liza doesn't pull her own weight in the story-**

**Gaara: And you said Liza was in a bad mood.**

**Lynn: WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!!!**

**Gaara: Nothing. Pink-mutant14 owns nothing.**

**Lynn: SURE DON'T! I would like to thank Subuku no Jess for reviewing! YAAAAY! And I would also like to thank Lupathedark and toxic-temari for adding us to their favorite stories list! MORE YAAAAAAYS!!!! And lastly, I'd like to thank Crimsonwolfangel for putting us on story alert. And also, I LOVE your screen name! YAAAAAAAAAAAAYNESSSSS!!!! You guys all are soooooo AWESOME! THANKS!!!!!!**

**Gaara: Ugh, no wonder Liza hates it here. Can you just start the story!**

**Lynn: Fine. And before I start, Gaara's age in this story is 14, Kankuro is 15, and Temari is 16. It's just to make keeping track then easier, so you'll have to suffer through their new ages. THANKS! And also, I HATE Cats Gloves and Chicken Soup! She's soooooooo annoying!**

**Gaara: Isn't that your sisters screen name?**

**Lynn: Shut UP!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter…5? Like it even matters anymore, all the chapters start to blur together after a while. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY FOR BLURING!!!**

"Wake up."

Lynn opened her eyes just in time to see Gaara dump a bowl of cold water on her. Since it was mid January and the room had no heat, Lynn was already cold enough. Guess Gaara still wasn't too thrilled about going to school, huh?

"I was already awake!"

"It's okay; he did the same to me."

Lynn looked down in front of her bed to see a poor, shivering Kankuro. Temari, on the other hand, was dry, dressed, and ready to go. Lynn looked groggily at Gaara.

"What time is it?"

"

Six Thirty."

"WHAT!!!!!"

Lynn, once again, jumped out of bed, grabbed her clothes, and ran into the bathroom. After a few minutes, Lynn returned wearing black ripped up jeans with a pink and black Death Kitty hoodie. She wore her eyeliner too dark, and she had a bizarre studded collar.

She paced around the room for a few more seconds before turning back to the Sand Sibs.

"Okay, listen, because this is important. You guys have to, have to, HAVE to leave all your scary ninja stuff here. Understood."

"Yes sir!"

"Yah, whatever."

"Hm."

Lynn's left eye twitched slightly. _Do these people ALWAYS have to speak in fragments!!! And what's 'hm'? Is that, like, Gaara for yes? Oh well, Can't care right now!_

After a few minutes of glaring at the sand Sibs, Lynn randomly bolted out of the room. The three Siblings stared after her for a few minutes before turning to each other. Kankuro smiled weakly.

"Soooooo, you think that all the kids here are like Lynn/Pinkie/ whoever."

"You're gonna give this girl Multiple Personality Disorder before this is over, aren't you?"

"I thought she already had that."

Temari tried to think of a retort, but got nothing. After all, she swore she had a brain named Carly. How CRAZY can you be? (Carly: Shut up FOOLS! Without me, this freak wouldn't be able to write her own name!)

A few minutes later, Lynn walked into the room with what seemed to be an unconscious Liza. The Sand Siblings (including the now dry Kankuro) stared at her.

"Is your sister going to be okay?"

"Huh, I don't know… maybe."

The three ninjas stared at the girls…again. After living with these girls for a few days, you'd think they'd be used to this. Oh well, they'll learn sooner or later.

"Anywho, There are a few things you need before starting school. One: You'll need pens and pencils. Two: You need notebooks. And three: you need a back pack. Got all that."

"And where are we supposed to get those?"

Lynn rolled her eyes. Did they REALLY think that she didn't already prepare for this? Actually, judging by what their asking her, that's probably exactly what they think.

"Here, we designed these back packs to look like your weapons."

Lynn tossed each sibling a back pack. The siblings stared, awe struck. For you see, the back packs were:

Plain.

The three back packs were ordinary, plain, one colored Wal-Mart back packs. Gaara's was a tan color, Kankuro's was brown, and Temari's was white.

"I thought you said that these looked like our weapons?"

"IT WAS THE BEST I COULD COME UP WITH ON SHORT NOTICE, OKAY!!!!!"

The Sand Siblings nodded meekly and looked at Liza. She was now sitting straight up and looking wide awake. Lynn smiled.

"Oklie Doklie, we should probably head up to our bus stop. And by the way, watch out for Callie, she's a little creepy."

"Define 'creepy'."

"I think she's creepy, Gaara._ I _think she's creepy."

"Good point."

………………………………………………………………………………………

The five teens made there way through the girls' storm door and down to the bus stop right as Callie got there (-sarcastic- Hooray). The strange girl smiled (CREEEEEEEPY SMILE) at her BFF as she approached.

"Hello Liza and Lynn and Company."

"Hey Cal!"

At this point, Callie was staring into Gaara's eyes. Needless to say, this scared him slightly. It was hilarious for everyone else, but terrifying for poor Gaara (I seem to say "Poor Gaara" a lot in this story. Do I really torture him that much? Probably). Suddenly, Callie flew backwards.

"YOU!!!! YOU"RE ONE OF THEM"

"One of who?!?"

Lynn leaned over to Gaara. "She thinks you're an alien, just go with it."

Just than, the bus came driving down the road. Gaara looked at Lynn, who confirmed that it was there ride. He than looked at his siblings (Temari with only one set of pig tales and Kankuro… with no make up face paint!) for no real apparent reason. Most likely so he didn't have to look at Callie, who was now digging through her back pack for garlic (I know, I don't get it either).

"You guys ready for this?"

"Do we get a choice?"

Lynn/Carly thought for a moment. "No, not really."

"Hey, you went one whole(ish) sentence without using an exclamation mark."

"I know, I'm so proud of myself. YAAAY MEEEEEE!"

Gaara sighed. "Well that was short lived."

Finally, the bus reached there stop (Seriously, I said it was coming twenty minutes ago. What's the deal?) and opened the bus door. As Gaara stepped onto the bus, he was overwhelmed by all the people talking/laughing/whatever. He stood there, shocked, as several middle schoolers stared at him. Finally, Lynn grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him to the back of the bus. Gaara and Lynn sat in one seat, while Temari and Kankuro sat in the seat behind them (Liza's in the Middle school, so she sits up front. HA HA).

After a few minutes, a girl with wavy brown hair turned around to look at Lynn. The girl smiled. The girls name was Kelsey, and she and Lynn had been good friends since Lynn started school there a few years ago.

"Hey Lynn." (Lynn laughed, again.)

"Hey Kelsey."

Kelsey smiled. "Soooo, who's your friend?"

"This is Gaara and his siblings, Kankuro and Temari. They're um… they're from, um, California!"

"WOW, that's sooooooo fascinating. Are you guys, like, famous?"

The teens all turned around to see a girl with long, straight brown hair. The girl gave Gaara a flirty smile. "Lynn, why haven't you introduced your friends to us?"

Lynn grimaced. "Guys, this is Ellen. Ellen, these are the guys. Introduction complete."

Ellen smiled one of her fake, preppy little smiles and turned towards her BFF, Natalie. Natalie was staring longingly at Kankuro. The girl tried desperately to throw the ninja a flirty grin, but it kinda came across as looking extremely sluttish. Lyn rolled her eyes and tried not to laugh. Neither girl noticed.

"So, do you want to sit with us at lunch? We have plenty of room at our table."

You could hear someone "No we don't" from the far corners of the bus, but the girls ignored it. Actually, no one was entirely sure were it came from. It was right though, the preps had so many people at their table that they had taken over the table next to them as well. The teachers (being friends of the preps) had made the kids who HAD been sitting there move. Nice.

Gaara looked at Lynn for approval. Lynn shook her head violently, with a look on her face like they just asked him for a kidney. Of course, neither girl noticed. Gaara turned back to them.

"I'm sorry, but we're going to be sitting with Lynn today at lunch."

The girls frowned. "Why? Her table's full of freaks."

Although Gaara figured this would send Lynn off on a rant, it didn't. All Lynn did was continue looking out the window like the girls hadn't said anything at all. Oh well, he'd figure it out later if it was important.

"Well, why won't you sit with us?"

Just as Gaara was about to answer the girl's pushy question, the bus came a stop. Kankuro practically pushed the four high schoolers off the bus before the preppy ones could follow them. Honestly, neither sibling had ever seen Kankuro move so fast. Liza quickly dragged them into the main office of the high school.

"Lynn will help you guys get your schedules ready. I have to go to class, so be good and don't kill anyone while I'm not there to witness it!" And with that, Liza skipped away. Wait, Liza SKIPPED! Lynn almost had a heart attack.

After recovering from her near death experience, Lynn walked up to the front desk and grabbed three schedules.

"Listen, Liza and I hacked into the system and TRIED to make sure that you guys are in most of my classes."

_-Lynn Haswell- _

_First Period: Home Economics._

_Second Period: Science._

_Third Period: Spanish 2._

_Fourth Period: Art._

_Lunch Period._

_Fifth Period: Algebra._

_Sixth Period: 9__th__ grade honors World History_

_Seventh Period: 9__th__ grade honors Language Arts._

_-Gaara Sabaku-_

_First Period: Home Economics._

_Second Period: Science._

_Third Period: Spanish 2._

_Fourth Period: Art._

_Lunch Period._

_Fifth Period: Algebra._

_Sixth Period: 9__th__ grade honors World History_

_Seventh Period: 9__th__ grade honors Language Arts._

_-Kankuro Sabaku-_

_First Period: Home Economics._

_Second Period: Science._

_Third Period: Spanish 2._

_Fourth Period: Art_

_Lunch Period._

_Fifth Period: Algebra._

_Sixth Period: 10__th__ grade American History._

_Seventh Period: 10__th__ grade Language Arts._

_-Temari Sabaku-_

_First Period: Home Economics._

_Second Period: Science._

_Third Period: Spanish 2._

_Fourth Period: Art_

_Lunch Period._

_Fifth Period: Algebra._

_Sixth Period: 11__th__ grade World History._

_Seventh Period: 11__th__ grade Language Arts_

The three siblings stared at the schedules What were all these bizarre activities, and how were they suppose to help the three ninja anyway?

"What's Spanish 2?"

"What's Home Economics?"

"What's Lunch Period?"

"Um, LUNCH! Baka."

"LYNN, Temari's being mean to me!"

"I didn't know your last name was Haswell."

They had only been there for Five minutes, and Lynn already wanted to bash her own brains in. It was Kind of her own fault though; she was making them attend school, after all. The Ninjas continued to ask the girl pointless question until, finally the bell rang to tell the kids school was officially open. Hooray. The Three ninjas jumped and looked at Lynn.

"What?"

"Were did that sound come from?"

Lynn sighed. _Well THIS is gonna be interesting._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N**

**Lynn: YAAAAAAAAAAY, I'm done!**

**Gaara: That was… weird.**

**Liza: -from somewhere other than were ever this is taking place- GAARA! Get out of my SPOT!**

**Lynn: Hey, Liza's back!**

**Gaara: No duh. Wow, she is in a bad mood.**

**Lynn: Told ya.**

**Gaara: -runs in fear from Liza-**

**Lynn: Okaaaaaaaay… Anywho, please review! Hey, THAT RHYMES! -starts saying "anywho, please review" over and over in a sing song voice.**

**Liza: Why did I want this job back?**


	6. Chapter 6

Gaara: Hello, we're not dead

**Gaara: Hello, we're not dead. Well, most of us aren't dead. Lynn's school is driving her crazy, so updates are gonna be kind of slow. And… I CAN'T DO THIS!**

**Kankuro: Can't do what?**

**Gaara: I hate public speaking.**

**Temari: I never knew that. Hopefully you never become Kazekage, than you would constantly have to make public speeches. **

**Liza: Yaaaaaa, which sure would be awful.-Guilt trip-**

**Gaara: Speaking of awful, where's Goth Girl?**

**Kankuro: Pinkie.**

**Liza: I prefer Freak of Nature.**

**Temari: Um, Whoever-she-is-right-now is right over there.**

**Lynn: z z z z z z z z z z z z…**

**Gaara: You're sure she's okay.**

**Liza: -Dumps water over Lynn's head- LYNN YOU NEED TO START TYPING!**

**Temari: Why is she yelling?**

**Gaara: Because she can. At this point we would like to thank Crimsonwolfangel and Kakakashi girl 15 for reviewing. We would also like to thank xxxBlack Rosexx and KazekagesKittenXD for putting us on her Favorite Story's list-**

**Lynn: And for having a cool username! Everyone has such a cool username… except me –pouts in corner-**

**Gaara: Ooooookkkkaaaaaaayyyy, that was weird. So before Pinkie freaks out, we would also like to thank OceanSapphire, xkittyxchan, and ninjitsu-sage47 for putting us on Story Alert.**

**Lynn: That was really boring Gaara! No exclamation marks, no random shouts, NOTHING!!**

**Gaara: Just start the stupid story.**

**Lynn: Fine, no need to get moody.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter, um… SIX! Yes, we're on Chapter Six! YAAAAAAY US!!**

The three ninjas followed the pink haired girl through the evil asylum of death (Lynn's words, not theirs. Although Gaara kind of had to agree). Lynn stopped at what seemed to be a long, grey, metal box. The three sibling looked at the Goth.

"My locker."

"Aaaaaaaaaah."

Lynn faked a smile and continued opening her locker. The other three stood there in the hallway, feeling extremely insecure… as well as sane. Yes, for once in their lives, the Sand Sibs were the sanest ones in the entire building. And if that doesn't scare you, than nothing I can say EVER will.

"Pinkie, can we go now? Those girls from earlier and their friends are staring at Gaara and me."

"Do you even _know _my real name?"

The two brothers looked at one another. "Ummm… Liza?"

"**THAT'S **my **SISTER'S NAME!!**"

"Oh… RUN!"

Lynn and Temari stared at the two boys as they ran down the hall (running into everyone in their way as they did). Lynn looked at the older girl. "Do you think we should chase after them?"

"No, not yet. We'll wait until they're completely lost and terrified. _Than, _we can go find them."

Lynn shrugged. "Sounds good to me!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After about two minutes, the girls decided it was time to start looking for the two boys. They finally found them… surrounded by fangirls. Needless to say, Lynn turned her Gothic self around and started walking as fast as she could in the opposite direction. That is, until Temari grabbed the back of her dog collar.

"And _where_ do you think _you're_ going?"

"AWAY! PREPPIES BBBBBBAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!"

Temari looked gave Lynn a strange look, but nodded in agreement. "Yea, they do seem kind of annoying. Are all, um, 'preppies' like this?"

Lynn thought for a moment. "For the most part, yes. Although, there are a few preps in this school I get along with just fine. At the same time, there are some Goths I can't stand. So I guess… What was I talking about?"

Temari shrugged. "Don't know, I kinda tuned you out when went on the whole feel good, 'Don't Judge a Book By its Cover' speech."

"Oh… Okay! Back to our original topic, how are we supposed to save your brothers?"

"How should I know? You know these girls better then I do, you figure it out!"

Lynn sighed. "I didn't want to have to do this, but I have no other choice."

Lynn skipped over to the group of girls who were torturing her two new… lets say "friends" She knew this was a suicide mission, but she had no other choice. After all, Joe (whose clothes the girls… "borrowed" to give to the two brothers) would kill them if his favorite shirt got ruined. The girls could probably take the 106 pound stick man, but still.

"OMG, DID YOU GUYS HEAR THAT VANESSA AND ZAC BROKE UP!"

"NO WAY!!"

The girls let out loud pitched squeals before running off to tell their other girl (and possibly guy) friends the false news. You'd think they'd know by now never to trust a freak to have real Celeb Info. Especially Lynn, who hate all the Celeb gossip. Unless it came from TMZ… because they make fun of Paris Hilton (YAAAAAAAY TMZ AND AIRHEAD HEIRESS BASHERS!!).

The two Ninja walked over to Lynn. They had no clue what was going on, or who Vanessa and Zac were, but they were happy to be away from the crazy school kids. Poor Gaara, he was regretting breaking Edger more and more each second.

"Um… thanks for saving us."

"Your sister made me."

"You can't just say you're welcome, can you?"

"You know better than that Gaara!"

Kankuro smiled. "Either way, thank you! And we're sorry for… whatever it is we did to make you angry before."

"It's okay. I honestly can't remember and I'm to lazy to scroll up, so let's just forget about it and get to Homeroom."

Gaara looked extremely confused. "We're going home already?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Lynn: YAAAAAAAAY, Chapter 6 is FINALLY DONE!! To everyone, I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it's so short. Buuuuuuut, now that I'm finishing most of my projects, updates should be pretty regular!**

**Liza: Well, is that all?**

**Lynn:… NO! If you like this story, than check out my sisters story! The title escapes me right now, but it's by Cats Gloves and Chicken Soup. If you like this, then you'll probably like her story… I REVISED IT!**

**Gaara: I despise you!**

**Lynn: Love you too, Gaara! Once again, I'm sorry for the slow update… Happy Easter! If you don't celebrate Easter, then Happy Sunday. If it's not Sunday than… Happy Life! **

**Kankuro: That was possibly the most random and politically correct thing I've ever heard anyone say… type.**

**Gaara: What's Easter?**

**Lynn: Please Review!**

**Gaara: That didn't answer my question.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N

**A/N!**

**Lynn: Sugar… leaving… system…**

**Gaara: She ate too much candy, didn't she.**

**Kankuro: -shrugs- All I know is that Liza practically a zombie right now.**

**Liza: can't talk, must play game.**

**Lynn: Capitalize…**

**Temari: This is extremely sad.**

**Gaara: I call it peaceful.**

**Lynn: YOU LOVE ME AND YOU KNOW IT! –Glomps Gaara-**

**Gaara: Why am I the only one she tortures?**

**Lynn: Cause your "special"… WHAT HAPPENED TO LIZZY!?**

**Sand Sibs: Bleach game.**

**Lynn: Oh… I'd like to thank KillerLiger3000 and fire-of-wrath for reviewing as well as putting us on favorite stories and story alert. I think I butchered that sentence, but I don't care! I would also like to thank wingedangel52 for putting us on story alert! And hotflamealchemist1 for putting us on story alert and favorite stories! THANKS!! On my randomness of the day moment, I WANT TO SEE SWENEY **_**TODD**_**! And if you've seen **_**I am Legend**_**… READ THE BOOK! The ending ROCKS! Although the movie rocks too.**

**Gaara: You're just saying that because it's depressing.**

**Lynn: … THAT'S NOT THE POINT!**

**Gaara: Yes it is!**

**Lynn: ONTO THE STORY!!**

**qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq**

**Chapter 7 (HAH! Told Gaara I knew what chappie we were on!... I'm not crazy… much)**

Lynn carefully cracked her second egg into her mixing bowl. The classes Home Ec. "Project of the Day" was pretty simple: all they had to do was make a three egg omelet without burning the school down. Simple, right? Throw three psycho ninjas who've never even_ seen _a frying pan and a spastic and incredibly clumsy pink haired Goth girl into the mix and things get… interesting.

After Kankuro nearly set the school on fire, and Gaara managed to get every piece of the egg shell into every bowl of eggs, Lynn decided it was time to take over. There was only one problem; she had no clue how to cook. The only things that the Goth could make were easy mac and reheated pizza. So she did what anyone would do, she forced the only kid who knew how to cook to join her group.

"Explain to me again why I should help you losers with this."

"Because I said so and I have a new scary friend who will eat you or possibly kill us all if you don't."

"He's not that… Good point."

Lynn smiled and walked over to the sand sibs (who she forced to stay as far away from the "kitchen", while still being in the classroom, as humanly possible). "So… what do you guys think of school?"

"I guess that means you like it."

Gaara rolled his eyeliner wearing eyes at the girl. Obviously, he wasn't really enjoying being attacked by scary sluts, getting lost in this bizarre labyrinth of a school, and constantly having to rely on a super hyper pink haired Goth wasn't his idea of "fun". Still, he was kinda getting used the last one.

"Ow,ow,ow,ow… sorry, my eyelash was gouging out my eye. I'm better now!"

Kind of.

After about forty-five minutes of watching random kid who knows how to cook, um, cook and bugging Joe (who didn't even NOTICE the two weird boys wearing his clothes) because he had no clue what he was doing, the bell finally rang.

"I can't believe you took all of my eggs. You're, like the slut of the cooking world!"

"Joe, did that make any sense to you. Now, remember, I'm the one asking you this!"

"No, not really."

Lynn pat Joe on the head before holding her books out to Gaara. "Hold please."

Although he probably could have come up with some witty and logical response, he decided it was best not to. After all, she probably wouldn't have paid any attention to him anyway, or countered it with her bizarre logic that only made sense to her. Easier to just accept his fate as book holder. Joe glanced at the new book holder.

"Who're these guys… and girls.'

"Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro Sabaku. Their new kids from California."

Joe gave the three teens a somewhat friendly wave before turning back to Lynn. Suddenly, the fifteen year old boy looked extremely serious. "Is it true than. About you and… raccoon boy."

"There are already rumors. I feel blessed that the preppies care so much about my personal life. Really, I do."

"WELL IS IT?!

"Hold that thought."

Lynn turned around and hugged the poor ninja (which caused him to drop her books. Poor Gaara.). She than turned back to Joe and laughed hysterically. Kankuro, Joe, and Temari all stared at the girl while Gaara simply shook his head and smirked (it could have been a trick of he light, who knows?). "She had coffee this morning."

"Oh… that makes sense. How did you know that?"

"She shouted it in my ear last period."

"My books are on the floor."

Gaara rolled his eyes and gathered the teens books and threw them into her locker. Joe smiled and turned back towards Lynn. "I have to split. I guess I'll see you all at lunch."

Lynn smiled. "See ya Joe!"

qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq

The four teens entered their lunch period. The other periods were practically a blur to the Sand Sibs, with the exception of when Kankuro accidentally glued his hand to a wall in Art class last period.

Upon entering the cafeteria, Lynn noticed many students were turning around to look at the new "students". Lynn rolled her eyes._ It figures that half the state would know of my new little friends by now._

Out of the corner of her eye, Temari saw the girls from earlier approaching. Ellen and Natalie? Being the somewhat good person she was, she decided to tell Lynn of there arrival. Kind of.

"Lynn, the sluts from before are back!"

"Which ones?"

"LLLLLLLyyyyyyyynnnnnnnnn!"

Gaara swore he saw Lynn cringe slightly when she heard the high pitched voice of Ellen.

"Yea."

"So, is it true your dating this hottie?"

Lynn looked at her. _What hottie? The only guys here were Kankuro and Gaara… Oh…Ew._ _Might as well have fun with this._

"What do you mean 'this hottie'; I'm dating both of them."

Lynn could have sworn that Temari, who had already caught on to her evil plan, was going to pass out from laughing. She also thought that Ellen was going to explode at any minute. Natalie was already crying a little. It was pathetic, but funny.

Suddenly, Lynn felt Kankuro's arm around her shoulder and Gaara's arm around her waste._ Looks like the boys finally caught on._

"After seeing you guys earlier, it was either go out with Lynn or turn gay. Since there weren't many hot guys in this school, I flipped a coin. It was heads."

Gaara and Lynn practically wet themselves at Kankuro's less-than-subtle insult. Ellen, on the other hand, was about to cry. Natalie was bawling her eyes out. Very, very sad indeed.

'A-a-are you serious! You would rather be gay or go out with this freak than go out with _me_!"

_Not to full of yourself._

"No, we're just messing with you."

The four Goths laughed before walking over to cheerleader with reddish brown hair. The preppy girl smiled at her friend. "You are sooooooo getting pig's blood dumped on you tomorrow."

qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq

**Lynn: Sorry for the awful chapter, I didn't finish it until 1:40, so please don't hate me!**

**Liza: You're crazy.**

**Lynn: Says the girl who has been attached to the wii for the last four hours.**

**Liza: yes.**

**Gaara: -Is crying in a corner-**

**Liza: Okay, that can only mean one thing!**

**Lynn: -sigh- Yep. My evil sister has finally talked me into this. So when you review for this chapter, please tell us which character Lynn and I will get stuck with.**

**Kankuro: I kinda agree with Liza, this might be fun!**

**Lynn and Gaara: -Send evil death glares towards Kankuro-**

**Kankuro: Never mind.**

**Lynn: So, um… Please review! If anyone guesses the 'pigs blood' reference, I'll give them a cookie (not one of mine, from the random kid who actually knows how to cook). THANKS FOR READING/ PUTTING UP WITH US! Buh- bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Pointless Ramblings!**

**Lynn: So the votes are in. The pairings for this story are as follows:**

**GaaraxLynn**

**KankuroXLiza**

**TemarixJoe**

**Temari: Wait, didn't Joe just arrive last chapter?**

**Lynn: Yes, but I feel bad for stealing his eggs last chapter (and his clothes, shoes, and cheap jewelry, but that's a different story).**

**Joe:-from somewhere unimportant- Does this mean I can be in the author's note?**

**Gaara: Author's Pointless Rambling's.**

**Lynn: No.**

**Joe: Why not?!**

**Liza: Because I hate you.**

**Lynn: Because she hates you!**

**Joe: -Cries from rejection in emo corner- **

**Temari: I can't believe I got paired with him.**

**Gaara: At least you don't have to put up with pinkie!**

**Kankuro: Why did you think this was a good idea?**

**Liza: We knew it was a bad idea, but it seems interesting.**

**Gaara: Die…**

**Lynn: Onto the story before Gaara kills us! Thank you everyone for reviewing! (sorry I can't type all your names right now, but I'm in a rush. I feel soooo bad. SORRY!)**

**YAAAAAAY! We've made it to Chapter Eight!**

**:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p**

"And that will be my slogan for President: Guns Don't Kill People, People Kill Guns."

"Wow Joe, that was poetic."

Joe pouted at Lynn's obvious sarcasm before turning to Gaara. "You like campaign slogan, right?"

"No."

Gaara had no ill intention in his word, he was just… socially awkward as well as brutally honest. Bad combination (especially when talking to Joe, who then laid on the floor and drowned in his own pathetic tears. Yes, he is dramatic). Either way, Gaara's comment earned him a giggle from the cheerleader at the table, Mel.

"You're not much of a people person, are you?"

"No, he's probably just not much of a Joe person. As you two already know, few people are."

The three ninjas turned around to see a Goth looking girl, dressed in all rainbows with blackish blue hair, sit down with her lunch.

"Hey Ally! These guys (and girl) are the new students from California."

"Well, it's very nice to meet- JOE, STAY AWAY FROM MY FOOD!"

Joe cried as he was fended off with a plastic fork. Gaara looked at Mel and Lynn and noticed that neither girl had a tray in front of them. "Why aren't you two eating?"

Lynn smiled. "You see, I have a public eating phobia (I wonder if I can get that diagnosed. Hmmmm…) and Mel's an anorexic cheerleader."

"I'm not anorexic, I'm just fat."

Ally and Joe hit her at this. "Your 5ft, 90lb. You're not fat. Neither are you Lynn, so don't even start!"

Gaara regretted saying anything. After all, why did he care if Lynn ate or not? She was just some weird, annoying, hyper blonde who they were staying with, he would probably forget her once he left. Gaara decided that the only reason he cared was because if she died, they wouldn't have a place to stay (which isn't really true, since Liza was the one who wanted them to stay in the first place.

Joe continued to rant about with about what he would do if he became president, while the others shot down his ideas.

"I really need to find more guy friends."

"What about Kankuro and Gaara?"

"They've already been corrupted by Lynn's evilness."

"This is still about the eggs, isn't it?"

Joe looked at Temari. "How did you know?"

"Maybe because you haven't stopped complaining about it since this morning."

Joe frowned. "It doesn't matter. A man's place shouldn't be in this kitchen anyway."

For a guy whose friends are all girls, he's not very good around them, is he. Poor, dumb, dead little Joe, he never even knew what hit him (though I think it was Temari fist. Man, He's just lucky she didn't have her fan).

Kankuro smiled as he looked at his siblings interacting with their knew friends. _Coming to a knew place has given us the chance to be like other people for once. Although they haven't realized it yet, they're starting to feel comfortable here. They've started to make new bonds, new friends, and for Gaara, new emotions. But…_

"Hey Kankuro, Your hoodie looks really familiar."

"Hang on Joe; I'm having deep insightful moment."

"Oh, please continue. OW1 You hit hhhaaarrrrrrd. MEANIE!"

Kankuro sighed. _All good things must come to an end._

**:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p**

"I wish I had seen the look on their faces. Man, I hate Middle School!"

Kankuro laughed at Liza's disappointment. It had been a long and dangerous ride home, filled with to witches and flying monkeys! (okay, maybe just two sluts and some jock kid who tried to hit on Temari. Poor guy ran off the bus with a broken nose, courtesy of Gaara.)

"Trust me, high schools no walk in the park either."

"Your just upset because you glued you hand to the table and the teacher had to get the nurse to pry your hand off of it."

The Liza and Temari began laughing while Kankuro's face turned red. Lucky for him, Liza didn't seem to notice. However, Lynn caught on right away._ Kankuro has a crush on Liza! Wow, I don't know whether I should be thrilled that somebody likes her or creeped out because it's an anime character. _

"We'll start with joy and move on from there!"

Gaara looked at the girl. "Are you talking to yourself?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because… I find that when I have conversations with myself, I ten to listen and agree with everything I say. When I have conversations with other people, they think I'm some freak who should be in an asylum."

"I'm sorry, did you say something."

A small, almost microscopic, smile appeared on the red haired ninjas face. Kankuro, who had been walking next to the two Goths, glomped his dear younger brother. "OMG! GAARA MADE A FUNNY!!"

"You're hanging out with preps and Pinkie to much."

"Like I have a choice!"

Lynn laughed at the brother's interactions. Maybe, despite the murdering poor Edger, having them stay there wasn't such a bad idea. It certainly made things interesting.

**:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p**

**Lynn: Chapters done! Somebody PLEASE guess the flying monkey's reference (I have more cookies!) **

**Gaara: Short Chapter.**

**Lynn: Okay. Gaara has resorted to speaking in fragments for some reason. Oh well. Hopefully I can update a longer chapter soon! Buh- BYE!!**


	9. DON'T KILL ME!: IT'S BAD FOR MY HEALTH

Authors Upset-venting-due-to-evil-misinformed-prep! Note

**Lynn: Hi everyone! I regret to inform you that this is not a chapter -hides from flying tomatoes-**

**Gaara: Could've seen that coming.**

**Liza: If you say "APRIL FOOLS!" they will jump threw the computer and kill you.**

**Kankuro: Don't you think you're exaggerating a little.**

**Temari: Fine. If you shouts April Fools, **_**we'll**_** kill you instead.**

**Lynn: Eeep! -Hides behind Gaara-**

**Liza: Lynn is there a point to this!**

**Lynn: Yes! Alright everyone, I will attempt (attempt) to be serious for a moment. Now I know you might all hate me for this (continues to hide behind Gaara), but I feel that as I must make sure that at least one person hears this:**

**Recent studies have shown that every 1 in 150 children is diagnosed with autism. For those who don't know what autism is, it is a developmental disability. Children diagnosed with autism tend to develop slowly and tend to be socially withdrawn. They also tend to exhibit nonverbal behavior as well as avoid eye contact when speaking to people. They can sometimes have outbursts and tantrums where they may scream or even hit themselves. Some children with autism will keep repeating a specific behavior or word when they become stressed (such as flapping their hands repeatedly). Autism comes in many different forms, and some Children with autism are much higher functioning than others. I know some of you may not care about this information, and you don't have to. All I ask is that you are aware of. Because we shouldn't live in a society were high school kids on their way home will point to a school for children with disabilities and say "That's were stupid, retarded kids go". This has happened to me recently, and regret having said nothing to him. I hope to, however, maybe influence you all in some way. Because there are children out there who go through being bullied and tortured every day because of something that they were born with. The worst thing is, they can't speak up for themselves. Autism, as of right now, has no cure. People diagnosed with autism will live with it their whole lives. So, to wrap things up, let me ask you for this. I want you to be their voices. Please, tell others what autism is. Make them aware. And so, please remember this. Saying that someone is 'retarded' is hurtful and wrong. 'Retarded' is by no means a word we can exchange for 'stupid'. So thank you for choosing to read this (assuming you read it, that is!) and choosing to make yourself more aware. And, since I don't believe a stated it above, I'll tell you why I chose to type this. April is considered to be Autism Awareness month. I wasn't sure if this was really going to make an impact on people, I only knew that I wanted to do SOMETHING. **

**Yours Truly :)**

**PinkMutant14, the proud older sister of a younger brother with autism.**

**Gaara:zzzzzzzz**

**Kankuro:zzzzzzzzzzz**

**Temari:zzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Liza:-dead-**

**Lynn:Sorry, it's midnight here :)**** Um…. Oh Yea! Hopefully, I'll have new updates up by Saturday or Sunday at the very latest (I've already started working on new chapters in math!). Once again, sorry for the fake out. I really hope you try to raise awareness in your community. And the bus quote is the direct quote of some Holier- Than- Thou preppy on my bus. –sighs- And he wonders why I hate him. Sooooo… BYE!!**


	10. Chapter 9

A/N

**Lynn:-Claps like a maniac- WE HAVE ALMOST 30 REVIEWS!! We have 29 right now. REVIEWER # 30 Gets A cookie (and not one I made, one Wal-Mart made! You don't want one I made… Truuuuuuust me).**

**Callie: Liza and I are also working on a story.**

**Liza: We torture Gaara in it.**

**Gaara: That figures…**

**Kankuro: Cheer up, at least their not torturing me!**

**Gaara: How is that supposed to make me happy?**

**Joe:-from somewhere else, again- HOW COME CALLIE GETS TO BE IN THE AUTHORS NOTE!!**

**Lynn: We like her better than you.**

**Joe:-Rejected… again-**

**Temari: Why is he even here?**

**Lynn:-shrugs- Entertainment? Hey guys, do I get to be in the story? PLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEE!!**

**Callie: Um… I gu-**

**Liza: No.**

**Lynn:-Also feels rejected-**

**Gaara: You do realize what day it is, right?**

**Lynn:-Looks at calendar- Wow, Thursday already?... I FORGOT TO UPDATE SATURDAY!**

**Gaara: Ah, there it is.**

**Lynn: Um, okay… I FORGOT WHAT TO DO!! We'd like to thank Naomi-Rox, hotflamealchemist1, Kakakashi girl 15 (and Kakashi 20), fire-of-wrath, Subuku no Jess, SnowsShadows, Shoelacey for reviewing on chapter 7. I would also like to thank hotflamealchemist1, Shoelacey, Crimsonwolfangel chapter 8. KazekagesKittenXD, Subuku no Jess, and SnowsShadows for reviewing on chapter 9! I would also like to thank animeismysoul for putting us on Story Alert YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

**Gaara: You done?**

**Lynn: Yep! :)**

…………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 9! Huzzah! (Or the Mall, Part I… I have a chapter title! –Claps-)**

Saturday had finally come, and spring was in the air-

"ACHOOOOOOOOO!"

-as well as pollen. Yes, pollen was also in the air on this glorious day. Unfortunately, Lynn was allergic to pollen… and trees… and grass. So, basically, Lynn's allergic to nature. This (and the fact that she was extremely lazy) was the reason why the five teens were sitting inside watching Lynn's Fruits Basket DVD's (Not: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET! I WISH I DID, BUT I'M NOT SMART ENOUGH TO COME UP WITH SO MANY UNIQUE CHARACTERS… End Note). After that, they were all to lazy to get up, so they just sat there staring at the main menu screen. Then…

"Someone take out the DVD."

…

…

…

THIS IS BORING! So, in order to entertain myself, I'll play the torture Gaara Game!

"Let's go to the mall!"

"No."

"No"

"No."

"Hell no."

Lynn looked at them in shock. "Do you really mean to tell me that you people don't want to go to the mall THAT MUCH that you would actually curse in my safely rated story?"

"Well, it is rated T, so we're technically allowed to curse."

"Yeah." Gaara said in agreement. "Besides, Hell isn't a curse word, it's a place."

"I think that depends on how you use it." Lynn said, forgetting about the mall due to an incredibly short attention span (Carly II!).

Liza, who had been very interested in the main menu screen, looked at the Sand Sibs. "I didn't know you guys had religion where you're from. That's so cool!"

Temari nodded. "Religion is everywhere- How do you know about where we're from?"

"Um, um, um, um, u-

"About the mall! It's not to far away from here, so my parents probably wouldn't mind us walking. That is, as long as we have a group of _friends_ we can go with."

"Guess you're not going to the mall then, huh?"

"MEANIE!!"

After twenty minutes of Gaara and Lynn making faces at each other, and thirty minutes of getting ready, the teens hit the streets and were off to see the Wizard! I mean, the mall! Yes, they were on their way to the mall –shifty eyes-

The mall was like nothing Gaara or his sibbies had ever seen before. It was loud, energetic, and extremely annoying. Scratch that, they already saw all that this morning when Lynn and Liza decided to wake Temari and Kankuro up (Gaara was watching them. He didn't show it, but he was laughing… on the inside).

"Sowheretofirst.Ooooh,IwannagotoHotToppic( Don't Own… SADNESS!) Ilovethatstore,ithastheabsolutebestclothesevernottomentiontheyhavecooljewlerywhichican't evenwearbecause-

"Did she just ask a question, answer herself, and then go on a twenty minute rant about pretty much nothing?"

"Gaara, this is Pinkie. Pinkie works in bizarre ways. After all, who are we to question the choices this Pinkie makes!"

"Kankuro, she's a freak, not an animal in a zoo."

"You can't prove anything!"

Liza laughed (I think it's the first time she's done so all story… scary). "Poor Kankuro, you're starting to sound like my sister now!"

Kankuro looked at the girl nervously. "Is that a bad thing?"

Liza shook her head as Lynn pushed Gaara and Temari into the Gothic store.

"YAAAAAY! We've finally made it! Now, let's all try to sta- OOOOOOOH!! I love that shirt!"

Gaara followed the happy Goth as she skipped over to a Sweeney Todd shirt (Love that movie). Temari, wanting to stay close to the door, decided to look at some skirts on display up front. When…

"TEM TEM!"

Temari cringed as she glomped by the spawn of evil himself: Joe.

"Tem Tem, I didn't know you shopped here!"

"I didn't know I did either (for some odd reason, that makes perfect sense to Joe). Why are you here?!"

"I work here!" :D

"LYNN, I'M GOING TO GO FIND THE OTHER TWO!"

"Yaaaaay! I'll come too!" Joe said, skipping happily behind the terrified kunoichi. Poor Tem Tem.

"YOU CAN"T LEAVE, YOU WORK HERE!!"

"So, the only ones in here are Lynn, Raccoon Guy, and the guy over there who keeps shoving things into his pockets. Poor guy, I told them we needed carts in this place (Yeeeeaaaahhhh… Never hire Joe. Ever.)"

Lynn, who hadn't been paying attention, turned around and panicked. "WHERE TEMARI! WHAT IF SHE WAS KIDNAPPED! OR RAPPED! OR TAKEN TO ABERCROMBIE AND FITCH!!"

Gaara, who had no clue what Abercrombie and Fitch was or how it related to the other two (which it really didn't), smacked the hysterical girl on the back of her head. "Will you calm down, she just left with Joe."

"Oh, wait… doesn't Joe work here?"

Gaara shrugged and picked up a random item. "What's this?"

"Lip Gloss."

"Oh… Then why does it cost so much?"

Lynn shrugged and picked one of the Lip glosses up. After five minute of playing around with it, the two Goths finally figured out the strange device. It lit up.

"Huh… IT LIT UP!! I Have to show Kankuro and Lizzy!"

And with that, Lynn rushed out of the store ( Don't worry, Joe will pay for it later). Finally, after two whole minutes, Lynn found the other two teens (who had gotten bored and decide to go to F.Y.E…. For Your Entertainment… which I don't own).

"Lizzy! Kankuro! You guys have got to see this!"

Liza watched, bored, while the girl twisted the bottom of the lip gloss, activating the light. "so, it's a glowing piece of wax. What idiot-

"IT"S GLOWING!!"

"I KNOW, RIGHT!!"

Liza and Gaara stared at the two, bewildered as to how they could find enjoyment from something so useless. Gaara, although he didn't show it, really wanted to join them. He wanted to be able to be happy at nothing like the bizarre Goth girl. Liza, on the other hand, had already gone back to her video game.

Gaara sighed. _This is going to be the longest day of my entire life._

……………………………………………………………………………………..

"WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE! GO BACK TO YOUR JOB!!"

"But if I go back there, then I'll have to work."

"THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE GETTING PAID TO DO. YOU ARE GETTING PAID TO WORK!!"

Joe smiled. "You're funny Tem Tem."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!!"

...

A/N (Part II)

**Lynn: YAAAAAAAY! Finally done! Next update shall be a continuation of this ( because Sand Sibs at the mall is just waaaaaaaay to much for one chapter). Sorry I made you all wait forever for and update… my life hates me! **

**Liza: Also check out Leaf and Sand the battle of high school!**

**Lynn: STOP ADVERTISING ON MY STORIES!!**

**Gaara: Are you two done?**

**Kankuro: Are they ever done?**

**Temari: Answering a question with a question, what skills.**

**Kankuro: -Bows-**

**Lynn: Ooookkkaaayyy… That was weird. Anywho, Thanks for reading! Please review!! See you… WHO EVEN KNOWS ANY MORE!! ******


	11. Chapter 10

**Lynn: WE ARE NOT DEAD!! **

**Gaara: You sure? 'Cause you seem kinda dead to me.**

**Lynn: School was crazy! I swear, teachers like to watch us suffer in those last few weeks of school. I had, like, five projects in each class! It was insane! Not to mention everyone else around here was too LAZY to DO ANYTHING!**

**Kankuro: I had to clean my puppets.**

**Temari: I was polishing my fan (and hiding from Joe).**

**Gaara: I was… cleaning my sand?**

**Liza: I was just too lazy.**

**Lynn: I hate you four.**

**Joe: -From somewhere that isn't here- I WOULD HELP IF I WAS ALOWED TO!**

**Lynn: SO! I would like to thank fire-of-wrath (I owe you a cookie still), KillerLiger3000, Shoelacey, and Kakakashi girl 15, Shino's Girl 14, and Ferret Demon for reviewing!! I also want to thank jaydeavis for putting us on Story Alert. Hope everyone likes this chapter! I honestly can't even express in words how sorry I am for not updating… but I'll try. Here it goes… I'M SORRY!!**

**Liza: That was special, can you start the story now.**

**Lynn: ON IT!**

……………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Chapter 10 (aka: The Mall… PartII!)**

Gaara was bored of watching his brother and Lynn go crazy over lip gloss, so he decided to turn to Liza.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Playing a video game thingy that the idiots in this store set up in order to persuade people to buy it. What are you doing?"

"Imagining I'm not here."

Gaara sighed as Liza went back to her video game. Poor Gaara. Had he been paying attention, he might of seen the Naruto game sitting in the display case. Oh well, makes the girls' lives a lot easier.

"Are you two almost done? I don't like it in here."

"Yeah, we're done! Come on Lizzy, we have to go find Temari!"

"…"

"Lizzy?"

Lynn hopelessly waved her hand in front of Liza. The pink goth frowned and turned to the ninjas. "I think we've lost her."

Kankuro sighed. "Only one thing to do."

The other two nodded while Kankuro proceeded to pick Liza up and drag her out of the store. Liza, however, didn't seem to agree with the kid napping plan.

"I HAD ONE MORE LEVEL! ONE MORE!!"

Lynn smiled. "I know you're upset, but remember: Temari is being stalked by Joe right no. So, your life could be worse!"

"True."

Gaara sighed at the overly dramatic girls and began looking into different stores. _Do people really need a whole store devoted to hats? And what's-_

"HIDE!"

Gaara looked over just in time to see his brother being pushed into him. Gaara groaned.

"What are you doing?"

Kankuro blinked. "Um… Lynn saw those two slutty girls from school."

"Oh… what store did they push us into anyway?"

Kankuro shrugged and looked up. _Oh-_

………………………………………………………………………………

"Hi Lyyynn."

The two sisters cringed as Natalie and Ellen approached them. Behind them were about five other girls, all of whom looked exactly the same. Lynn smiled politely at the obnoxious girls.

"Hey Allen… Ellen… Ellen? Yeah Ellen. It is-

"You can stop talking now. Soooo, where are your friends."

Liza and Lynn exchanged nervous looks with one another. "Their, um… around." (and for some reason they thought this would completely end the conversation.

Natalie did a weird hair flip thing and smiled. "I bet they probably ditched you losers. Not that I blame them."

"I know for a fact that they didn't ditch us."

"Oh and how do you know that?"

"I know that because they have no clue how to get home from here!"

The seven (or maybe it's eight… THEY'RE MULTIPLYING!) all gasped. "They're living with you."

Liza smiled (I know, creepy). "Of course they are. What's wrong, you little whores thought you'd get your clutches on them outside of school?"

Ellen and Natalie (and the multiplying robot- groupies) all stared at the middle schooler in shock. Ellen quickly regained her composer and smiled in a sickeningly sweet way. "Oh Liza, that's cute, but don't you think those boys are a little old for you."

Natalie flipped her hair again and also smiled. "Yeah, and you call us sluts?"

"First of all, she technically called you whores. Secondly, according to those fake ID's you got so you skanks could get boys drunk so they actually find you attractive, your all older than Gaara and Kankuro!"

Lynn and Liza both nodded to each other and turned back to said skanks. The multiplying clones all stared in shock, waiting for the girls' response.

"You little b-

"You are not about to do what I think you are."

All the… however many girls turned around to see Temari (and, I guess, Joe as well) standing her scary, Goth clad glory. And, after being stalked by Joe all day, she was about ready to kill something. The preppies must have even seen that, because they all began to back away.

"Um… we're late for a…facial! Yeah, come on Natalie."

And with that, the evil preppies left. Lynn and Liza turned to Temari, both relieved and slightly amazed.

"How did you do that?"

"I have major skill."

"OOOOOH, TEACH US!!"

"I will over lunch. Joe's buying."

Liza looked over at Joe (who was amazed by dust particles) and smiled. "In that case, I'm going to eat 'till I hurl."

"Good for you Lizzy. I just… Feel like I'm forgetting something… Oh well!"

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Gaara and Kankuro stood awkwardly as some women were pointing at them, whispering. In front of them was a very tall (very fat) mall cop.

"I'm telling you… officer? I didn't know it was a-

"Just stop right there young man. I have a daughter you know! It's perverts like you that make me fear for my her and other young girls like her."

"I told you, my friends pushed us in there. I had no idea what Victoria's Secret even was!"

Gaara watched silently as the mall cop and Kankuro argued back and forth. Honestly, he had no clue what was going on, and Kankuro had told to be quiet and let him do all the talking. Unfortunately, letting Kankuro talk so far had only led to the scary cashier in the store call security. So, Gaara decided to take things into his own hands.

"We were looking for something for our sister."

Kankuro and the mal cop both turned towards Gaara. "What?"

"We were looking for something for her birthday and decided to stop in here. I don't see what's wrong with that."

"Son, there are quite a few things wrong with that. But it's not against mall policy, so you two are free to go."

Kankuro turned to Gaara as soon as they were out of ear shot. "That was… creepy."

"Why? I realized it was predominately women shopping there, so I said we were shopping for our sister. I don't understand how that's creepy."

Kankuro sighed. "My poor, naïve brother. Let's just… never speak of this again."

…………………………………………………………………………………..

**A/N **

**Lynn: I'm soooooooo sorry for the bad chapter. I know, you may all hate me, I deserve it!**

**Gaara: Yeah, you kind of do.**

**Liza: Definitely.**

**Lynn: I still hate you all!**

**Kankuro: If anyone's allowed to be angry, it's me. I LOOKED LIKE A PERVERT!!**

**Temari: I was stalked by Joe.**

**Liza: She wins.**

**Lynn: Still sorry! I will try to update again as soon as possible! I LUVS YOUSE GUYS!!**

**Gaara: Does that mean you love us again too?**

**Lynn: Not quite. SEE YOU ALL SOON!!... I hope! **


	12. Chapter 11

**Lynn: Ello! We're baaaack!!**

**Gaara: Be afraid. Be very, very afraid!**

**Liza:-absent-**

**Lynn: and Liza's current absence is our dilemma of the day. You see Liza is (Kind of) my co- author. Well, not really, BUT WITHOUT HER I HAVE NO ONE TO BUG!!**

**Gaara: That's not true, you bug me plenty.**

**Kankuro: Pinkie's right, I miss Liza too!**

**Temari: That's because you love her!**

**Kankuro: WHAT?!**

**Lynn: Sooooo, I would like to thank KillerLiger3000, Shoelacey, hotflamealchemist1, and ChristinaAngel for not hating our lazy guts! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY AWESOME PEOPLES!!**

**Gaara: You done yet?**

**Lynn: YEPPERS!! ON TO THE STORY!**

………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Chapter Eleven! (The mall… Part III?)**

"How much longer must we remain in this God forsaken place?!

"Not dramatic at all Gaara." Liza said, sounding slightly annoyed at the boys little out burst. Gaara groaned in response before leaning back in his chair. The five teens (plus Joe) were all sitting in the food court happily spending Joe somewhat hard earned money on junk food (much to Joe's disappointment).

"It was a simple question. I mean, maybe you guys are having a good day, but so far this trip has been extremely painful for me! Right Kankuro?"

Kankuro nodded. "He has a point. I mean, so far Gaara and I have been stalked by sluts and almost thrown in mall jail."

"Not only that, but you guys in Victoria's Secret! Do you guys have any idea how dangerous that place is?! I've never seen such complicated and painful looking underwear in my life!" Joe exclaimed, waving his hands like a mad man.

Temari shook her head. "So many questions."

Lynn laughed as Joe glomped Temari (Don't ask why, Joe doesn't need a reason). _I wonder if they'll ever start going out! _That's when it hit her. They would never go out. They never **could**go out. Sooner or later, the Sand Sibs would have to go back to their own dimension. Lynn hadn't wanted to think of that, but I was true. Sooner or later, her new friends would have to leave. Forever.

Lynn sat silently and watched Temari and Joe argue._C'mon, you always knew they would go back someday. They have their own lives in a completely different dimension. And one day, they're gonna move a and forget all about us._

Gaara stopped eating and glanced over at Lynn. _What's wrong with her, she hasn't said anything in five minutes. For Lynn, that's practically an enternity._Then Gaara noticed something in Lynn's eyes: tears! Gaara, wanting to try and cheer Lynn up without his siblings making fun of him, grabbed Lynn by the wrist and dragged her away from the food court.

"Where are we going?"

"Away. Now walk." Gaara ordered, continuing to drag the confused teen away.

Lynn, snapping out of her emo trance, smiled. "Okie dokie, can't argue that logic! BYE GUYS, WE'LL MEET UP WITH YOU LATER!"

Temari and Joe ignored the two and continued to argue about whether or not Temari was good enough for Joe. Liza, on the other hand, looked at the two with peeked interest.

"What's going on with those two, anyway?" Liza asked innocently. Everyone stopped talking and looked over at the little brunette. Liza sighed. "You mean it isn't **incredibly** obvious to you guys that something is going on with them?!"

Kankuro smiled. "Well it seems to me that my little brother has a crush on Pinkie."

"You're still calling her Pinkie? How come I don't get a nick name?" Liza asked smoothly. Liza, unlike Lynn, always kept I mind that the siblings would be leaving them some day (funny, since she was the one who wanted them to stay in the first place). With that in mind, Liza made sure to talk to Kankuro as much as possible. Unfortunately, Liza had no clue to flirt (although she was doing a much than Joe).

Kankuro blushed. "Um, yeah… I, um…heh."

Temari rolled her eyes at the boy. _When did my blood thirsty brothers turn into such pansies! God, just say something to the girl, damnit!_

"So, Tem Tem, you look nice today." Joe complimented in an attempt to seem normal and get on her good side.

Temari rolled her eyes. "Yeah whatever. AND STOP CALLING ME TEM TEM!!"

" NO, IT SOUNDS CUT! AND WHERE THE HELL ARE LYNN AND RACOON BOY!!"

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW, I'M NOT THEIR FRIGGIN KEEPER!"

"WILL YOU TWO STOP CURSING BEFORE WE GET TAKEN TO MALL JAIL!" Liza screamed over the madness.

Temari calmed down. "Whatever. And 'friggin' technically isn't a curse!"

"Yeah! You don't have to be so God damned moody just because we ruined your little moment with your little boy toy!"

"STOP CURSING! And never say boy toy again or I shall kill you, chop you into little pieces, and feed you to my Yorkie!"

Joe shuddered as his mind was flooded with memories of the evil little creature. Not quite a dog, yet not quite a cat. THE HORRORS!

Temari sighed and stood up. "I'm going to go look for Gaara and Lynn."

"I'll come with you!"

"WHAT THE HELL YOU ANNOYING, NEEDY LITTLE PANSY!"

"WHAT?! I HAVE THE RIGHT TO GO WHERE I WANT YOU MOODY LITTLE BITCH!"

Liza sighed. "They're not going to leave are they?"

Kankuro shook his head before taking a sip of soda.

Yeah, this went on for a while.

………………………………………………………………………………

Gaara and Lynn finally stopped walking and sat down on a bench (You know, one of those cheap black benches with the little holes in them). Gaara sighed and turned towards Lynn. What was he thinking; he couldn't actually talk to her! What if she got to know him, the real him, and realized that he was a monster. After all, she was probably still angry about Edger! He had to be crazy! Absolutely, completely, and utterly-

"FRIED BABIES!"

Gaara snapped out of his thought in time to see Lynn run over to her blue haired friend, Ally. The two girls chatted for a moment before running back over to Gaara. _Fried babies? I can't believe I thought **she** would think of me as crazy!_ And for some reason, something about that made him extremely happy.

"Gaara, you remember Ally, right?"

Gaara nodded and waved to the Goth. Ally smiled and returned the gesture. The three teens stood there for a second, each one thinking of what to say. Finally, Ally opened her mouth.

"So, Gaara, I heard those little future prostitutes were giving you a hard time."

"Yeah, but it's not so bad. I mean, at least I have Lynn and Liza to protect me!" Gaara said, allowing himself to smirk slightly. The small gesture made the other two smile as well. Unfortunately, the little moment was soon ruined by a sound do high pitched, it could have been mistaken as a dog whistle:

"Oh. My. God. GAARAAAAA!!"

The three teens cringed as Ellen, Natalie, and the preppie drones ran up to them. Gaara thought about jumping into another store, but it hadn't really worked out that well last tome. So he decided it was best to stay put.

"So, Gaara, what are you doing with these two _Lesbos_." (Yeah, I guess the nice approach is over now!)

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU FUCKING BITCHES! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN FUCKING CALL US THING LIKE THAT! DO YOU JUST NOT BOTHER TO THINK IF OTHERS HAVE ANY FUCKING FEELING, OR IS THAT PAST YOUR GOD DAMNED THINKING CAPACITY!"Ally screamed, practically shaking with anger.

Gaara stood in shock while Ally continued to curse out the preppies. Never had Gaara heard so many consecutive curses in a row, not even from his sister! Gaara continued to stare in shock until he felt a tug on his wrist.

"Come on Gaara, she's only bound to get scarier in time." Lynn whispered, afraid to interrupt her friend's rant. Gaara nodded and stood up with his scared Goth friend and ran as fast as they could. The two ran over to the nearest store before stopping to breathe.

"That was possibly the scariest thing I've ever seen!"

"Ooh, is the big bad ninja afraid of a tiny 120lb. girl."

Gaara looked over to the out of breath Goth girl and smirked. It was then that Gaara began to think about all the ridiculous stuff that he and his new friends had been through: psychopaths, stalkers, school, and the mall. Now, he was running for his life from a girl who was much smaller and less powerful than anyone he'd ever faced. He'd beaten Sasuke Uchiha, after all (Although weight wise, the two were close)! Why was he acting so weird lately? Was it being away from home? Spending time with his siblings? Lynn? _Lynn? _For some reason, thinking about that made him nervous. that's when he did something he'd never done before: he started laughing hysterically.

Laughing because he was nervous. Laughing because he knew that this crazy stuff would all be amusing one day. laughing because, looking at Lynn right now, he had nothing to say.

Lyn, on the other hand, looked as though she was about to cry. "I broke Gaara! Temari is going to kill me!"

Gaara hugged the scared Goth and continued laughing. Lynn blushed at being so close to Gaara and quikly jumped back. "What is wrong with you? Are you feeling okay?"

Gaara looked at the girl, turning back to his apathetic, emotionless self. "See, now you've gone and ruined a nice moment. No more hugs for you."

"No! I like hugs!" Lynn said, going back to her hyper self.

"Fine, you get one more hug, but don't say I never did anything for you." Gaara deadpanned before pulling the smaller girl into a hug. Truth be told, he kind of liked the hug too.

"Aw, that's really cute!"

The two Goths looked up to Temari's smiling face. Yes, you heard me right: Temari's Smiling face. Very, very scary. Behind the now happy ninja was Joe trying to calm down a still cursing Ally.

"It's all right Ally, the bad girls are gone."

"Shut the fuck up and get the hell away from me."

"Fine, Miss Potty Mouth!"

Temari sighed and turned back to the other two teens. "So, should I get you two a room?"

"Why would we need room, we already have a place to stay." Gaara said, releasing a now blushing Lyn. Temari smacked her four head and sighed. "This would be so much funnier if you were Kankuro."

"Speaking of which, were is the puppeteer and the video game junkie?"

"We're right here!" Liza called, walking over with Kankuro.

"Good, then we're all ready to go!"

"Yep! Bye Ally and Joe, we'll catch up with you later!"

The other two teens waved (Well, Joe waved) before walking off in the other direction. Lynn smiled and began to lead the group through their final store: Target. _All in all, it's been a good day. I got to fight off preppies, spend Joe's money, and hug Gaara. Wait, hug Gaara? _Lynn sighed as she started blushing again. _Could I possibly be falling for Gaara? _

"Lynn, you alright?"

Lynn jumped at Gaara's voice. "Yeah, I'm totally fi-

The pink haired teen was cut short when she was tripped by an evil tile (those things just jump out at you!) and fell to the ground in front of Trading cards.

"Lynn, are you all-

"What are these?"

Everyone stopped and turned towards Temari. In her hand was a small pack of Trading cards with the word "Naruto" clearly printed on the front wrapper. The three ninjas all looked at the Haswell girls, confusion etched on their faces. Lynn sighed.

"We need to talk when we get home."

………………………………………………………………………………..

**A/N**

**Lynn: THE SUSPENSE, IT KILLS ME!! I am truly sorry for all the cursing in this chapter, but that is honestly the way the real Ally speaks. CURSE YOU ALLY AND YOUR… CURSING!**

**Liza: This was pretty much a whole chapter about you and Gaara! I was in it for like ten seconds!**

**Lynn: Liza, you're back! And angry... maybe you should leave again**

**Liza: No way, I'm pissed! I was barely in this chapter!**

**Kankuro: Yeah, me too! **

**Temari: Well then, at least she remained true to the show.**

**Kankuro: -Glares at Temari-**

**Gaara: You two had your little moment in the food court.**

**Liza: Yeah, but it got interrupted by their little lover's quarrel!**

**Temari: I DON"T LOVE THAT PEST!**

**Joe: -Still from somewhere else- YES YOU DO!**

**Lynn: A much as I hate to interrupt you two while you're bonding, we all kinda want to sleep some time tonight! So, thanks for reading. I'll be sure to update soon:)****BUH-BYE!!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Lynn: Yo, WHAT"S UP!! I had a bake sale today… YAAAAAAAAY! **

**Gaara: I'm sure they care.**

**Lynn:-sadness-**

**Liza: Great, now she'll be in an emo corner all night!**

**Gaara: So, at least she'll be quiet.**

**Liza: Easy for you to say, you don't have to live with her.**

**Kankuro: Well, since Pinkie's broken, I guess I have to thank everyone. We would like to thank, um… people.**

**Lynn: I'LL DO IT!! We would like to thank ChristinaAngel, Subuku no Jess, and Mihael Jeevas for reviewing! Oh, and I remember now! Jeevas is Matt's name! How did I forget that: Mail Jeevas! I was so upset when he died! And than when Mello died, I swear I almost stopped reading!**

**Liza: You're pathetic.**

**Lynn: IT WAS TRAUMATIC!! You're so insensitive LIZZY!! So, we would also like to thank OniSaruKaraJigoku for putting us in your favorite stories!**

**Gaara: Even though slackers like you guys don't deserve it.**

**Lynn: I DON'T SEE YOU TYPING ANYTHING!**

**Temari: Author's Note's running long again.**

**Lynn: Shoot! Gotta go, enjoy the chapter!**

……………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Chapter 12 (In which Lynn and Liza are in deep shit, so to speak!)**

Lynn and Liza sat next to each other on Lynn's bed while the Sand Sib's stood in front of them. The five teens had been silent the whole way home, afraid of the consequences that would come with saying the wrong thing. _This is why I didn't want them to stay here in the first place! _Lynn thought bitterly. _However, despite what I said when they arrived, their here now and we owe them the truth. _

"Guys-

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kankuro asked gently. Despite the fact that his voice sounded strong, Lynn knew he was hurt by the hirl's lieing. _Oh God, he's like a kicked puppy! Why can't Lizzy talk to him!!_ Lynn tought desperately. The pink haired teen looked over to her sister and waited for a second to see if she was going to answer, but Liza wouldn't even look Kankuro in the eyes. Lynn sighed.

"Well, you see… we weren't quite sure how to break it to you. Hi, welcome to our world where you're a cartoon character! You would have thought we were crazy… er. And, as we know, you guys are a bit violent when angered… or upset… or when you're scared… and sometimes when you're happy." Lynn finished in one breathe. _God, why is this so hard! I hate you Liza!_

"You guys know we wouldn't hurt you though." Kankuro said, still sounding hurt. Behind him was Temari, who was looking through the pack of cards that had been purchased at Target (which I don't own). Gaara, like Liza, thought it we be best if he didn't make eye contact. Instead he chose to play with the little pieces of of carpet beneath him.

Lynn sighed (again). "Well, you guys didn't know anything about us then! Besides, you did destroyed a pair of headphones, what would stop you from doing the same to us?!" Lynn finally finished, about to cry (again. YAAAAY mood- swings!).

"Well… we care about you guys. You two are important to us, and we don't want anything to happen to you guys!" Kankuro said, pulling the near tears Goth into a hug. The two hugged for a few seconds before Lynn smiled and whispered. "Not that I don't enjoy hugs, but you better hug your girlfriend before she kills me."

Kankuro blushed, but complied. Lynn was happy that he wasn't angry, as Kankuro was known to be pretty easy to anger. Wait… their all easy to anger… shoot!

"Hey, only Gaara and I are in this pack… but Kankuro, I don't see you."

"WHAT?!"

Temari smiled and held up the cards. "See, they even have someone named Haku in here, but no you." She finished, looking extremely satisfied. Kankuro turned to Lynn. The Goth smiled.

"Well, you see…. You're not really… a popular character." Lynn admitted before hiding behind Gaara. Kankuro frowned and began complaining to Liza and his sister (unfortunatly, this sparked an argument between Kankuro and Temari about who was more important). Meanwhile, Lynn was trying to wake Gaara From his carpet trance.

"Yo Gaara, you awake!"

"Huh, um… yes?" Gaara said/asked groggily. Lynn smiled and glomped him. Liza, on the other hand, was bored and decided to play video games on Lynn's computer (The other two were still arguing… Temari likes arguing). Lynn stopped glomping the raccoon boy and looked at him. "Gaara?"

"Hmm?"

"A-are you angry at us?"

"I could never be angry with Liza."

Lynn was about to get all mad when she saw something on Gaara's face: a smirk. Lynn smiled. "You're a jerk! I liked you better when you were serious!"

The two friends hugged and watched the happenings of the room._ I am so happy they don't hate us. Especially since we still have no clue how to get them home!_

And just like that, everything was back to normal.

"Why the hell did they name it after that hyper orange freak any way?"

Somewhat.

…………………………………………………………………………………..Sunday...

Rain. That was the forecast for the teen's Sunday. Rain, rain, rain, rain. With the weather being so blah, the girl's decided to introduce the Sand Sibs to their favorite thing on Earth; Fan Fiction!

"So you see, people who like the show will come here to post stories on their favorite characters!" Lynn explained. "All you have to do is click this drop bar and choose the characters you want to look up and the genre. You can look up more, but I'm to lazy to show you."

Lynn got up and allowed Gaara and Kankuro to take control of her computer. In the middle of the room, Liza was teaching Temari the basics of the Naruto Trading card game. The brunette paused from the game playing and looked up at her sister. "You sure this is a good idea Lynn?"

"Of course it is!" What could possibly go wrong?"

She should've known better. Behind her, Gaara and Kankuro were looking up stories about themselves.

"Surviving Courtland High? Why does that sound so familiar?"

"Who cares? Kankuro, what's sandcest?"

Kankuro shrugged. "Let's find out!"

……………………………………..20 minutes later…………………….

"I told you guys I was sorry! I forgot they had stuff like that on there!" Lynn said, trying to help Liza comfort an emotionally scarred Kankuro. Puppeteer backed further into a corner. "Your apology won't get the mental image of me and my younger brother… I feel sick."

Gaara stood at the computer, continuing to read the story. "I don't understand why you're freaking out over this; I don't see anything wrong with it. Actually, I believe it's very well written.

"My poor, ignorant little brother! I'll protect from sexual predators like that perv Kankuro."

"Temari stop, Kankuro's already scarred for life as it is!" Liza said/ ordered the eldest sand child. Temari sighed. "Fine, suck the fun out of my day."

"When will this update?"

Everyone stopped talking and stared at the red headed boy. "What?" Gaara asked innocently. "It's good story line."

Liza turned to Lynn with a look that could likely kill her. "What was it you had said?"

"Um… What could possibly go wrong?"

"So what have you learned from all this?"

"To... listen to you when you say something's a bad idea?" Lynn answered with a small smile.

Liza nodded. "Alright, I know how to fix this! How about we watch some T.V. instead!"

Kankuro laughed (Still in his corner). "I think that's the first exclamation mark you've used this whole story."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it's just… kinda cute."

"Oh gag!" Lynn said, pretending to shove her finger down her throat. "Besides Kankuro, if you and Liza go out you'll be cheating on your brother!"

Kankuro glared at the smiling Goth girl. "You should run."

"What happened to you guys loving us?"

"Your love has been revoked."

Lynn pouted and sat down next to her sister. The two girls flipped through the channels for about ten minutes before settling on Disney Channel. Lynn sighed. "I HATE Hannah Montana (This one I'm happy I don't own… because I would fire Miley Cyrus… and then loose all my money when the show got canceled)! There is no way I'm-

"It's the one with the Jonas Brothers."

"I love this show."

The Sand Siblings all stopped and looked at Liza, then at Lynn, then at Liza. "How did you do that?" Gaara asked, amazed by the silent girl in the middle of the room.

"Despite their popness, Lynn is in LOVE with the Jonas Brothers. Which one do you like? Nick?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Gaara asked, sounding somewhat annoyed. Lynn huffed, angered about the fact that she was forced to pull her eyes away from the T.V. "I like Nick because he's shy, cute, smart, cute-

"You said cute twice." Kankuro said from his corner in the room. Lynn threw something at him as Temari walked over by the T.V. to get a better look at the boys.

"Alright… I agree with Pinkie, their pretty cute."

"Told you!"

The boys, and Liza, rolled their eyes as the two teenage girls stared at the T.V. Finally, after 30 minutes of fan girlness, the girls rejoined Earth.

"Can I change the channel?" Liza asked impatiently. It really wasn't a question, Liza changed it before anyone answered. Lynn smiled and lay down on the floor.

"Lynn, you computer is beeping at me and sending me cursing messages."

Lynn looked up and walked over to Gaara at her computer. "That's just AIM." The Goth said smiling.

"What are you aiming?" Gaara asked confused. After all, she wasn't even about to throw anything… was she (duck in case Gaara).

"No, you see." Lynn said, pointing at the screen. "It's a way for me and my friends to talk over the computer! That's Ally!"

"So that's why it has so much cursing."

--ONLINE--

_-pinkfreak15 has signed on- (Gaara: What is with you and pink?)-_

Overtherainbow99: Hey, is rb (Raccoon boy… aren't they clever!) still freaked out about before??

pinkfreak15: Nope, we're all good!

_-3temtem3 has signed on-_

3temtem3: r u 3 the only freaks who do use prpr grammer on AIM

Overtherainboe99: I would answer you if I knew what the hell you were saying. And what's with the screen name, you stalker!

3temtem3: :(

Overtherainbow99: WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!! DON'T YOU DARE USE THOSE FUCKING EMOTIONCONS WITH ME!!

pinkfreak15: Ally, take the cap lock off. Now, both of you apologize!

Overtherainbow99: Fine, I'm sorry.

3temte3: sry

Overtherainbow99: WHY YOU LITTLE MOTHER-

_-pinkfreak15 has signed off- _

--IN THE ROOM--

"See, isn't that fun!" Lynn asked Gaara before shutting down the computer. Gaara simply stared at the blank screen.

"Joe scares me…"

"He scares us all."

"Does Joe… like Ally." Gaara asked, feeling extremely out of place.

"No, I don't think so."

"Oh… Does Ally like Joe?"

"Pft, Ally doesn't even like men! Although, you might be an exception!"

"Oh," Gaara said, now feeling even more interested, "Why am I an exception?"

"Well, I guess she knows I really like you."

3

2

1

"_We_ really like you! You know… me a-and u-um… LIZA! Yeah, Lizalikesyou, n-notme.WellIdolikeyoujust- Sleep! You should get some sleep!"

"I'm an insomniac."

"Then I should sleep. Good Night!"

Gaara smiled slightly as the girl covered her head with a blanket. _She's so annoying hyper all the time! _Gaara thought to himself (then again, who else would he think to. QUESTIONS THAT SHALL HAUNT YOU!) _Although_ s_he's also kind of cute while she's sleeping. Probably because she's not speaking._

Despite how annoying he believed she was, deep down Gaara wanted to stay there. He wanted to stay in this dimension where not only wasn't he feared, but he had friends! He wanted to stay and talk to Ally and Joe. He wanted to play video games and card games with Liza. He wanted to chat with Lynn and hang out with her at the mall. He wanted to live with his siblings and have what he had now: a Family.

And not so deep down, Gaara knew that he never could have any of that.

……………………………………………………………………………….

**A/N**

**Lynn: That was fun… IT'S STILL AN AWEFUL CHAPTER!!**

**Gaara: Sure is!**

**Liza: Shut up, you'll make her paranoid!**

**Lynn: -paranoid-**

**Kankuro: Temari, I think Pinkie's broken! Temari?**

**Temari: -Is creeped out by Joe's screen name-**

**Lynn: Anywho, please review! I promise I'll try to update again soon! BUH-BYE!! ALSO... I like to torture Gaara.**

**Gaara: Yes, I know.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Lynn: HI! Welcome back everyone! Guess what, I have exciting news! But, of course, I can't just tell you the news. And so, without further adieu, here's Ouran High Schools Kaoru!**

**Hikaru: Damnit woman, why am I here again!**

**Gaara: Lynn, what did you do?**

**Lynn: Shoot, I thought I had Kaoru… Anywho, I have another lame story! YAAAY! It's called "The Shy Girl" and it's pretty bad now, but it'll get better!**

**Hikaru: Can I leave now!**

**Lynn: No, you're to cute to leave!**

**Hikaru: I hate you.**

**Temari: Hate her all you want, but she's right.**

**Kankuro: Gaara, how are you holding up now that Pinkie dumped you!**

**Gaara: Shut up.**

**Liza: Yo, Lynn, would you like to actually start the story now.**

**Lynn: Hang on. –Hugs Hikaru- K, I'm good! I would like to thank Subuku no Jess, Shoelacey, Shino's Girl 14, Mihael Jeevas, jaydeavis (yay!), ChristinaAngel, and blackmistgirl2 for reviewing! We're getting closer to the end of this story and… I'M GONNA MISS YOU GUYS! –Hugs Hikaru again-**

**Hikaru: Damn you, woman.**

**Gaara: -Glares at Hikaru-**

……………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Chapter 13 (Hikaru: Can I leave now?)**

Lynn led the way as she and the Sand Siblings maneuvered their way through the crowded school hallways. Once they finally reached the classroom, the ninjas collapsed in the nearest desks they could find.

"Oh, Pinkie… How long have we been here?" Kankuro asked groggily.

"Um… Ten minutes."

The sand siblings all sighed and slammed their heads into the desks. "Why does our misery never cease?!"

"Um, guys, don't look now, but I think your day just got a lot worse." Lynn said nervously, causing the three ninjas to look up in shock.

"What…"

"… the…"

"… HELL! JOE, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WEARING!!" Temari said, tackling said teenager. Joe's outfit was pretty normal… Except that his shirt said in bold letters "**PROPERTY OF TEMARI SABAKU."**

Joe smiled. "What's wrong Tem Tem, I thought you'd like it. I couldn't find a picture of you anywhere, so I decided to take this picture of some anime chick from Naruto. Weird how you look so much like her." The boy said suspiciously.

"What are you saying?" Lynn asked carefully. Joe smiled.

"Well… can I see you guys in the hall for a sec."

The four teens stood up and followed Joe out of the room. Once outside, Joe proceeded to sneak down the hallway secret agent style. After about ten minutes, Temari got tired of waiting and slammed the boy into a wall.

"Listen you freak, either you start talking, or I'll bash your skull in!"

Joe put his hands up defensively. "Calm down Temari. Honestly, how dumb did you guys think I was?"

"Um, we were hoping pretty dumb." Kankuro stated honestly. "Seriously though, how did you find out?"

Joe smiled. "Weeeell, genius (Lynn) here didn't bother to change your so it was pretty easy to look up and see exactly who you were. So I figured instead of busting you, I would just annoy the hell out of you until you snapped."

"Why?"

"One: It's fun. Two: I figured Lynn was probably preventing you from killing anyone, so I thought I was safe."

"You are much more sinister than I gave you credit for, I'm impressed." Temari said. "So everything you've said has been complete lie?"

"No… Lynn is a total egg hog!"

Temari giggled at the- Wait… giggled. Her brothers and Lynn both stared at her in utter shock as she began to lean closer to Joe.

"So, you wanna be my partner in Home Ec. today?" The sand kunoichi asked coolly.

"Um… Okay?"

And with that, the two walked away hand in hand. As for the rest of the teens… yeah, they're just as shocked as you are. After ten minutes of processing what had just happened, Kankuro spoke.

"So… Temari likes Joe because he was cynical and calculating? "

"I don't know… that, was… weird."

Gaara nodded. Then, as the final bell rang, the three teens decided they would have to go to class. Each of them knew that something was different about today, but none of them had ant clue as to what was really in store.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Okay, if I have to see my sister and Joe together on more time, I'm gonna hurl!" Kankuro complained as he sat down at the lunch table. "I mean, he's still the same hyper freak he was before, but since he tortured us for his own entertainment, Temari's madly in love with him!"

"Speaking of which, where is Temari?" Gaara asked, looking around the cafeteria.

"Oh, I think I saw them both walk off together before." Lynn said, pointing towards the door. "They said they were going… somewhere… and told me not to tell you where."

Kankuro sighed. "When I find him, I'm gonna kill Joe!"

"What did that fucking idiot do now?" Ally asked, sitting down next to Kankuro.

"He kidnapped our sister to do something bad that I'm not quite sure of!" Gaara explained, looking extremely confused.

Ally laughed. "So Gaara, when are you gonna ask out Lynn?"

Gaara and Lynn both stopped what they were doing and stared at the Gothic girl. Kankuro on the other hand, was laughing hysterically. Ally smiled. "What the hell are you laughing at? Last time I checked, you haven't talked to Liza yet, have you?"

Kankuro stopped and blushed. "I'm getting there."

"Huh, yeah right."

Kankuro was about to answer when the bell rang. "This isn't over yet!"

Ally rolled her eyes and waved good bye to the three teens. As they left the cafeteria, Gaara pushed Kankuro in front of him and Lynn. "Kankuro, shouldn't you go do… something?"

"No I don't think- I mean yes! Yes I have to go do … something! I'll catch up with you guys later!"

Lynn looked at Gaara. "That was weird… It was almost like you were deliberately trying to get rid of him."

"Yeah, weird." Gaara said nervously. "Um, Lynn, can I talk to you?"

"Um, you kind of are already. Duh, Gaara!"

"Yeah, right, um… Lynn, I- I think that I might really like you. Despite the fact that you're annoying, and loud, and hyper, I think that I might really like you."

Lynn studied Gaara for a few seconds. There was something very different about him… something human. That's when Lynn saw it! Gaara, the feared Sabaku no Gaara, had a blush on his face. The pink haired girl smiled at this. "Gaara, are you trying to ask me out?"

"Ask you out were?"

Lynn sighed and hugged the boy. "Gaara, I really like you too. And, despite the fact that you murdered Edger and have threatened to kill me on several occasions, I'm really glad I met you. A-and, when you leave… I'm really going to miss you."

……………………………………………………………………………………….

"Kankuro, for the last time, WE WERE JUST TALKING!"

"Yeah, of course you were!"

Temari rolled her eyes at her brother's lecturing. "Why is it that you think I'm a slut all of the sudden!"

"Oh, gee, I don't know! Maybe it's because your ninja outfit consist of a foot long clothe held together by ribbon!"

Lynn and Gaara both snickered as they watched the two eldest siblings continue to fight. The five teens had just gotten off the bus and were now making their way to the house. Unfortunately for Liza, because she had been walking with Kankuro, she was directly in the line of fire.

"Hey, why aren't you guys up here!" Liza complained, dodging one of Temari's punches as she tried to unlock the front door. "After all, Gaara's their brother.

"Yes, and I know them both very well, which is _why_ I'm back here."

Liza stuck her tongue out at them before, finally, opening the door. The five teens all silently walked through the house. Except Temari and Kankuro, they were both pretty loud!

"That is why I don't want you seeing this boy again!"

"Kankuro, chill. Trust me; Joe is usually taken out by the sidewalk! I think Temari, a highly trained ninja, can take him easy if she had to!' Lyn said as she led the way into her room.

Lynn walked through the door way, only to stop short. Unfortunately, this caused a chain reaction that caused everyone to tumble over onto the floor. The five teens all looke up at the shadowy figure before them and gasped.

"Hello Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari."

"Hey!"

"And you two. I was hoping to find you here."

…………………………………………………………………………………….

**Lynn: THE SUSPENSE!!**

**Hikaru: Can I leave now?**

**Liza: Shoosh, don't bug her!  
**

**Kankuro: Yeah, she gets distracted easily!**

**Lynn: No, you can g back to your story now. But remember, I'm there too!**

**Hikaru:-Leaves-**

**Gaara: Take me with you.**

**Lynn: YOU LOVES US AND YOU KNOW IT! Anywho, I'd like to thank everyone again! I'll update Soon! BYE!!**


	15. Chapter 14

Lynn: YAY

**Lynn: YAY! So, I went to go see Indiana Jones this weekend: IT WAS SO GOOD! Not great, but good! Definitely worth going to see!**

**Gaara: Wait, was that the movie we saw when the guy was hallucinating at a funeral?**

**Lynn: No, this is the movie with SHIA! You're thinking about Death at a Funeral.**

**Gaara: You people watch too many movies!**

**Kankuro: … What's a Shia?**

**Temari: Was he the cute one with the motorcycle? I liked him too!**

**Liza: I sat in the lobby with a screaming eight year old and people who couldn't find the bathroom.**

**Lynn: -ignores Liza- Well, now that I've done my movie review for the week, let's get to the thank yous! YAAAAAY! We would like to thank SutaakiHitori, Subuku no Jess, Shoelacey, Mihael Jeevas, Ferret Demon, ChristinaAngel, fire-of-wrath (Welcome Back!), and Rosecat and Death Kitty (WELCOME!!:). I feel sad now that we're coming to the end of the story!! WAAAAAAH!**

**Gaara: Does that mean we can leave soon?**

**Lynn: Two words: Se, quel.**

**Kankuro: That's one word…**

**Gaara:-hates life-**

**Liza: No. Way. I WAS ALREADY IN THIS STUPID CREATION!!**

**Lynn: … So?**

**Liza: just start.**

**Lynn: OKAY!!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Chapter 14: The End… Or is it?**

_Flash Backness:_

_Lynn walked through the door way, only to stop short. Unfortunately, this caused a chain reaction that caused everyone to tumble over onto the floor. The five teens all looked up at the shadowy figure before them and gasped._

"_Hello Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari."_

"_Hey!"_

"_And you two. I was hoping to find you here."_

………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

Lynn got up slowly as the three ninjas stood at attention. As she got to her feet, Lynn saw the man who had apparently broken into her house. The pink haired girl gasped. "I know who you are… YOU'RE BAKI!! You- Them… How did you get here?"

Baki looked sternly at the girl, who was too oblivious to notice. Sighing at the girl's stupidity, Baki turned to the three siblings. That's when he noticed that all three of the normally serious ninjas were wearing strange looking outfits. Temari was wearing a puffy black skirt with a fishnet shirt while Gaara and Kankuro wore baggy black pants and black shirts. "What are you three wearing?"

"Um… clothes."

"You still haven't answered my question!!" Lynn said. The poor girl had been waiting (somewhat) patiently for a response. However, she was very proud of how the Sand Sibs had answered Baki's question. "Well, how is it you got into my room?"

"You see, after Suna's best ninjas suddenly disappeared, everyone began to search for them. After searching for two days, we found a merchant who had seen you three suddenly disappear into thin air. Apparently, you three managed to activate an ancient teleportation jutsu."

"How the hell did you manage that?"Liza asked, amused. Lynn thought back to the night the three arrived. How did they get there? The three never even exlained what had happened to them.

"Liza, don't curse. Baki, how the hell _did_ we manage that?"

The older ninja shrugged. "We weren't entirely sure how you did it, or if someone else did it to you. All we knew was that you needed to be found, and fast." Baki said with a slight hint of fatherly concern in his voice. "So, every Jonin in Suna began trying to figure out the correct jutsu that was used. After weeks of sorting through information, we finally found. And so, the only difficulty then was finding out where you were. So-

"As interesting I'm sure that story is, can you get on with why you're here?" Liza said, bored out of her mind already. The others nodded in agreement. They all knew what the answer was already, but they wanted to hear it for themselves.

"Well, I'm here to collect the Sand Siblings and bring them back to Suna."

"WHAT?!"

"Yes. These three have classes to teach and many missions that need to be completed." Baki explained calmly to the frantic teens. His normally stern look was laced with slight pitty as he saw the hurt in his three students eyes. _What have these two girls done to them?_

The girls looked over at their three friends. Temari was still standing in attention, her keen eyes burning a whole through Baki. Her expression was unreadable; however, her fists were clenched so tightly her knuckles were white. Kankuro was twisting his hands behind his back as if he were controlling a puppet (nervous habit?). Unlike his sister, poor Kankuro was obviously upset about leaving. And then there was Gaara. Gaara stood in between his siblings, a dark look on hi face. All in all, the three were pretty upset. Well, five if you count Liza and Lynn.

After a few more minutes of silence, Baki finally took a step forward. "So, are you three ready to leave?" He asked, sounding slightly nervous. Obviously, he had seen the look on Gaara's face, and he didn't like it one bit. The remaining two siblings looked from their brother to their mentor a few times, before finally looking at the Haswell girls. They nodded slowly. "Good, then I'll go get your weapons and we'll be off."

The five teens sat completely silent as Baki left the room. None of them really knew what to say at times like this. Or if there was anything to say at all. Finally, Temari turned around to face the girls. "Well, then I guess this is goodbye." The kunoichi said, extending her hand to Lynn. The Goth girl smiled and blinked away some tears before accepting Temari's hand. "Yeah, I-I'll… see you around."

Temari smiled back at the girl and walked over to a seemingly emotionless Liza. She wasn't sure but, at that moment, Lynn swore she saw Temari cry a little. Kankuro walked meekly over to Lynn, patting her on the head like a dog. "See ya, Pinkie." He said with a slight smile. Lynn smiled back at her friend and pushed him into Liza. The two stood awkwardly for a moment, neither really sure what they should do. Finally, Liza started crying a little before pulling Kankuro into a hug. The two stood there silently, not wanting to move away.

Lynn had been to busy being happy for her sister, she hadn't noticed, Gaara coming over to her. The red head waited for a few minutes before poking the Goth in the back in the head. "So, we're leaving… yeah." He said, feeling stupid.

Lynn wiped some more tears out of her eye and looked at her friend. "Yeah, you sure are." The girl said, trying to sound like her hyper self. "At least we'll still see you on TV! Well… unless you get killed off… that would kinda suck!"

The two stood there awkwardly. Gaara looked down at his shoes, trying to decide what to do. Despite how incredibly annoying she could be, Lynn had still been his friend even though she had known what he was. And, Gaara assumed, it was always hard to say good- bye to a good friend. If that's what Lynn was, anyway.

Lynn also didn't know what to do. So, out of nervousness, she did what she always did: Rambled. "Notthatyou'regoingtodieoranything. AtleastyoubetternotdieorIwillbringyoubacktolifeandkillyouforgettingyourselfkilledbecauseIwouldmissyouandKankurowouldbedepressedandTemariwouldbeangryandwreckmyroomand-

Gaara leaned in quickly and softly kissed Lynn on the lips. The two blushed bright red, not quite sure what to do. "Well… I'm going to… go." Gaara muttered, still blushing.

Lynn simply nodded before watching Gaara walk over to his siblings. The three gathered in a small circle in the middle of the room and waited as Baki came into the room with the ninja's weapons (He ran when he saw the mushy good- byes coming. Chicken). Temari and Kankuro waved to the girls one last time as Gaara continued to look down at the ground blushing. The girls waved back as, once again, the room filled with smoke. And then, just like that, they were gone. The two sat in the middle of the room, watching to see if maybe they come back. Finally, Lynn decided to voice the thought that, I'm sure, is on everyone's mind:

"What the hell is wrong with these smoke alarms?!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**One Week Later!**

The Haswell girls gathered in Lynn's room as they watched the girl's TV. Currently, the two were watching 'Animal Cops' (Which I don't own) on Animal Planet. Liza was finally getting into the show when Lynn's alarm went off. The Goth girl excitedly jumped up and jumped up and turned it off before looking at her sister.

"Hurry up, It's about to start!" Lynn said excitedly. Liza sighed, but caved, allowing her sister to change the channel to CartoonNetwork. "Are we only watching this to see your boyfriend?" Liza asked cautiously, holding the remote away from Lynn.

Lynn thought for a second. "Yes, yes we are." She answered as Naruto's beginning song echoed through the room. Liza, feeling the need to complete the déjà vu sequence, tossed Lynn the remote and signed onto her sister's computer.

About ten minutes into the show, the room suddenly began to fill with a familiar smoke. The two girls coughed as their eyes made their way to the center of the room. Standing there, in all their ninja clad glory, were the Sand Siblings.

"Hey, did you guys miss us?" Temari asked as she flopped down on the bed next to Lynn.

"Of course! It's been what… a week? What are you guys doing here?"

Temari sighed, obviously hoping for a more enthusiastic greeting, and pulled an official piece of paper out of her bag. "We have official permission to come here and visit you guys when we're not on any missions." Kankuro said, sitting next to Lynn on the bed. "Isn't that great!"

"Yeah… great…Why?"

"Try to contain your excitement."

Kankuro flicked his younger brother in the ear before looking back at Lynn. "Well, you see, after we told the elders about the TV sow and everything, they thought we should go and try to gather more information from here."

"Greeeeaaaaaattttt… try not to eat all of our Cheerio's this time."

And so, the girls went back to their bizarrely normal life. And, although they weren't perfect, Lynn was happy to have her strange little family back together. At least, for now.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Lynn: DONE! Finally, it's done!**

**Gaara: Woooooohhhh…**

**Kankuro: I'm kinda sad now!**

**Liza:-asleep-**

**Temari: Yeah, it's been… weird.**

**Lynn: Thanks again everyone! WE'LL MISS YOU ALL!! So, if you do want us to writ a sequel (And by us I mean ME! Lazy bums…), please tell us******** Because, honestly, I don't ant to force a sequel down your throats… Thanks again for sticking with us!**

**Gaara: I can't believe you called us lazy.**

**Lynn:-points to Liza-**

**Gaara: Good point.**

**Lynn: -about to cry- BYE EVERYONE!!**


	16. SEQUEL!

**SEQUEL!!**

**Lynn: Yo! We're here to tell you guys about the sequel to Surviving Courtland High! YAAAAAY!**

**Liza: yay…**

**Kankuro: -Asleep-**

**Temari: Woooh.**

**Gaara: I hate you…**

**Lynn: That's the spirit! So, Anywho, our new story is called Surviving Summer! Here's a short description!**

**DESCRIPTION**

**It's been a whole year since the Sand Siblings teleported to our world and met the Haswell girls. And although, they've been in touch, the girls have only seen their friends a handful of times. Now, a month after their last visit, school has ended and the girls are about to begin their summer vacation. Lynn decides to join Joe, Ally, and Joe's Cousin at Joe's family beach house in Virginia for the summer. Liza, on the other hand, is spending her summer swimming with Callie at home. Yeah, real exciting summer, right? However, when some… other than welcome guests pop in on Lynn, she'll have to put up with them and survive until help arrives. She also has to make sure they don't destroy Joe's beach house or he'll probably cry. Liza also has her hands full when she gets teleported into the middle of the Leaf Village! Can Liza, the Sand Sibs, and the Leaf Ninjas rescue Lynn and the other two from the evil clutches of the other than welcome guests? Will Joe finally learn how to cook? Will The girls be able to fix their smoke alarms? And, will Gaara be able to keep control of Shukaku, even when his friends' lives are in danger? Who knows, but it promises to be entertaining! I mean… -dramatic voice- Find out in Surviving Summer!! YAAAAAAAY!**

**, Author's Note,**

**Lynn: WOOOOH! Sounds like fun, right? Right? RIGHT? Riiiiiii-**

**Gaara: THEY GET IT!**

**Kankuro: You made Gaara yell… That's skill!**

**Liza: Go you.**

**Lynn: GO ME!**

**Temari: So, you guys are adding more characters in this time? Does that mean we're less important to you now?**

**Kankuro: Do you guys hate us?**

**Lynn:…**

**Liza:…**

**Gaara: They do hate us.**

**Lynn: I DIDN'T SAY THAT! So, we'll be posting it as soon as the first chapter's done! BYE:)**


	17. UPDATE!

**Author's Note!**

**Lynn: HEY EVERYONE! The new story is now officially up! YAY!! Anywho, its called Surviving Summer: Haswell Style! **

**Liza: How original…**

**Lynn: YOU'RE SO MEAN TO MEEEEEEE! Anywho, I hope we see you there! BYE:)**

**Liza: Bye…**

…

…

…

**Liza: This is-**

**Lynn: Way too short, I KNOW! Um, I've been infected with rabies!**

**Liza: He barely even bit you.**

**Lynn: YOU'RE CAT IS EVIL!! So, if you don't like the sequel, blame my sister's cat… he ate me. I EVEN BLED!!**

**Liza: Drama queen. You got to pour water on him! By the way, you have ANGER ISSUES!**

**Lynn: I don't have anger issues... Or do I? Something to ponder! BYE:)... again!**


End file.
